Neverending War
by Felps Salvador
Summary: Julian, um jovem garoto, morador da futurística Autonoe, vive em paz ao lado de sua mãe e do único amigo que possui. No entanto, quando a maior de todas as ameaças emergir do desconhecido, sua vida e tudo o que ele conhece mudarão para sempre.
1. Um com o Sangue e a Máquina: Tecnomage

Ok, esta é uma história a qual publiquei há bastante tempo aqui e resolvi, depois de muito tempo, postá-la mais uma vez. Ainda preciso dar um jeito de remover a antiga versão (acc Felipe Salvador), uma vez que perdi a senha da antiga acc.

Algumas explicações antes de mais nada: texto entre "aspas" trata-se do diálogo normal; texto em _itálico_ representa os pensamentos de um personagem; texto entre *asteriscos* significa onomatopéias ou ações realizadas pelos personagens.

Sinais "(...)" significam passagem de tempo e/ou mudança de cena.

É interessante deixar claro que esta é uma história a qual eu escrevi há muito tempo atrás (sério, eu mesmo olho e me impressiono o quanto a minha escrita evoluiu desde então). É um trabalho que venho trazendo ao longo dos anos e que pretendo finalizá-lo algum dia, abandonando qualquer idéia de esquecê-lo.

Grato pela atenção e boa leitura a todos.

**- PRÓLOGO...**

(...) 

"... Não! Isso é impossível! Com todos os demônios, como você ainda está vivo!"

"_Feh... 'Vivo' você diz meu caro amigo?... Para a sua felicidade e de todos aqueles que estão a sua volta, eu agora não passo de meros pedaços do que já fui um dia. Dizer que estou 'Vivo' seria muita pretensão, não concorda?"_

"..."

"_Hahaha! É natural que fique surpreso! É claro que agora meu poder não se compare ao que eu possuía antes... Mas tenho energia o suficiente para falar com uma coisa insignificante como você, mesmo estando tão longe."_

"... Bem, se está me contatando apenas para me ver lamentar por tudo o que aconteceu com você, então está perdendo seu tempo."

_"... Lamentações? De qualquer jeito eu não anseio por sua piedade, mas necessito de sua ajuda. Sim! Quero que me ajude cientista! E você sabe que não tem escolha!"_

"... O que? Ajudar você! Você não pode estar falando sério! Porque eu faria isso por alguém como você!"

_"Obedeça-me cientista! Você sabe que não pode se opor a mim! Nem você, nem ninguém!"_

"... Não! Não quero tomar parte disso novamente! Não quero fazer parte dessa loucura! Já cometi esse erro uma vez! Muitas pessoas choraram e foram... destruídas nessa insanidade desde a última vez! Eu me recuso a fazer tudo novamente!"

_"Obedeça! Obedeça!"_

"... Não!"

(...) 

"... Não!"

Ele acorda, finalmente.

Assustado e ainda ofegante, observa ao redor com atenção. Está novamente em sua cama, no seu quarto.

Um sonho estranho acabara de joga-lo violentamente de volta à realidade.

Um dos muitos que tem tido nos últimos dias, todos sempre iguais...

Tentando se acalmar, apóia as costas na cabeceira da cama e fecha os olhos, esforçando-se para lembrar com detalhes do que acabara de acontecer...

...

Era muito escuro, quase nenhuma luz... Esta, provinda da lua prateada que se escondia temerosa atrás de espessas nuvens negras.

No solo havia, além do solo rochoso e úmido, muitas lápides e túmulos rasos que cercavam-no. Não importava para onde olhasse, sempre haveria pelo menos uma sepultura. Somava-se isso ao cheiro forte das rochas úmidas e o clima gelado que havia se instalado ali... E um clima assustador estava formado.

...A menos de um metro a frente, uma das covas, esta aberta, atraía toda a sua atenção, não por ter algo de especial em sua aparência já que se tratava somente de um grande buraco visivelmente escavado no solo e sem qualquer lápide ou inscrição, mas sim por uma voz... Fraca e doentia, que chamava pelo seu nome... 'Keinzer'...

Como que hipnotizado, ele anda lentamente até a beira da cova e olha diretamente para o fundo escuro e sombrio da sepultura, o que causava a impressão de que o buraco era mais profundo do que aparentava. Os olhos do espectador não conseguem chegar até o fundo, de onde provém aquela misteriosa voz.

A voz, tornava-se mais forte e poderosa... E os ecos que produzia dentro do túmulo retumbavam... Como se uma entidade muito superior estivesse diante dele...

Ambos, Keinzer e a misteriosa voz, começavam a discutir... Até que, por fim, aquelas palavras sempre terminavam por atormentá-lo, dando ordens para que ele a _Obedecesse_. Keinzer sentia-se tão atormentado e desesperado com aquilo que acabava despencando dentro da sepultura...

A partir disto, sempre despertava...

"... Com mil demônios!" Ele diz, ainda apoiado na cabeceira, com uma das mãos esfregando os olhos. "Porque você não me deixa em paz! Porque! Porque!"

Tenta descontar um pouco da raiva (e medo) na própria cama, dando um soco no colchão. Apóia-se, então, na cabeceira, preocupado e exausto. Aqueles pesadelos estavam lhe tirando o sono há dias.

"Isso não é normal..." Fala para si mesmo. Olhava a janela do aposento, aberta, que revelava a noite estrelada. As cortinas balançavam levemente com a brisa. "Eu tenho certeza que... Estes sonhos são algo mais que apenas fruto da minha imaginação. Você está querendo me falar algo não é seu maldito...?"

Keinzer se senta na beirada da cama, e apóia a cabeça sobre as mãos, pensativo, ainda olhando para a janela e o céu.

"... *suspiro* Eu espero que um dia nós possamos nos perdoar pelo que vai acontecer... Mais uma vez." Uma forte lufada de vento balança violentamente as cortinas naquele instante...

(...) 

**Neverending War**

**Cap.1 – Um com o Sangue e a Máquina: Tecnomage**

(...) 

...Com um grito alto e seco ele desperta, assustado com o pesadelo que tivera há pouco. O coração acelerado, a respiração ofegante, as mãos trêmulas...

Por alguns instantes achava que ia morrer...

Olha fixamente para as trevas do quarto enquanto tentava se recuperar do susto.

"... *passos seguidos de ranger de porta* Julian? Julian!"

Um instante depois, a porta do quarto é aberta e o som peculiar de um interruptor é ouvido. A luz banha o aposento imediatamente...

"Julian meu filho, o que houve!" Diz a recém chegada mulher, de camisola branca, na porta do lugar. Pelo seu rosto, ela aparenta ter entre 30 e 40 anos de idade.

Abrindo os olhos devagar por causa da luz forte da lâmpada, alguém, sobre uma cama com lençóis vermelhos se esforçava para visualizar a recém-chegada...

"... Mãe? Eu acordei você de novo?"

Sobre a cama que havia no aposento estava um garoto, entre quinze e dezesseis anos de idade, cabelos castanhos escuros, curtos e lisos. Os olhos, também castanhos, agora estavam abertos, fitando a figura materna que se aproximava da cama.

"Isso não importa, você sabe. Eu me preocupo com você Julian..." Diz, passando a mão pelos cabelos do jovem. Este sorri timidamente. "Diga-me o que houve. Foi outro pesadelo, não foi?"

"... Acho que sim."

"Hum... Pobrezinho... Não se preocupe, está bem? Eu estou do seu lado."

A mulher abraça o filho com força, colocando sua cabeça sobre o seio. Ele retribui o abraço, suspirando mais aliviado.

"Obrigado mãe. Mas é sério, já está tudo bem comigo. Não precisa se preocupar tanto."

"Talvez agora esteja..." Ambos se separam, enquanto ela continua falando. "... Mas nós dois sabemos como foi das últimas vezes, não é? É provável que amanhã você tenha sonhos ruins de novo. Eu estou bastante preocupada com você Julian. Estes pesadelos estão ficando cada vez mais freqüentes... Isso não é nem um pouco normal!"

"É... eu sei..." Concorda, com a cabeça baixa, olhando para o lençol desarrumado. Havia se mexido tanto durante o sonho que o cobertor havia sido jogado no chão.

"Ai ai..." Ela suspira e volta a passar a mão pelos cabelos embaraçados do filho. "Ao menos consegue se lembrar do que era?"

O garoto olha para a mãe como se já tivesse previsto aquela pergunta. Ele então fecha os olhos e esforça-se para visualizar novamente o que o atormentava tanto...

Em vão... Tudo era apenas trevas.

"Não." Responde fatidicamente. "Não me vem nada à cabeça... Por mais que eu tente me lembrar, tudo fica escuro! Nada!"

"Como das outras vezes." Completa. "Deixemos isso para lá então. Diga, já se sente melhor mesmo? Está tudo bem?"

"Sim, não se preocupe." Responde sorrindo, evitando deixá-la preocupada. "O único problema é que isso me tira completamente o sono..."

"Então, relaxe e tente descansar. Não precisa dormir se não quiser, mas fique quietinho aí." Ela se levanta e se dirige para fora do quarto.

"Ahn... O que vai fazer?"

"Vou preparar algo quente para você tentar dormir, está bem?"

"Puxa, obrigado mãe... Desculpe por estar incomodando a senhora..."

"Você sabe que eu não consigo dormir sabendo que você está sendo atormentado por esses sonhos ruins." Diz, ainda na porta. "Agora fique aí que eu já volto."

"Certo..."

A mãe sai do quarto e se dirige para o que deveria ser a cozinha, onde iria preparar alguma bebida para o filho.

O garoto Julian, por outro lado, apóia as costas na cabeceira da cama e dá um longo e profundo suspiro, pensativo. Em seguida estica o braço direito e observa a palma de sua mão.

_"Será possível que é você que está fazendo isso comigo...?"_ Pensa, antes de ficar em silêncio novamente, observando seu punho abrir e fechar...

(...) 

"Estou indo para o instituto mãe!" Diz, colocando uma mochila em suas costas com alguns objetos, livros e cadernos.

"Vai para o instituto? Tem certeza que está bem para ir Julian?" Fala a mãe, de outro aposento da casa.

"Sim! Não se preocupe!" Pega um pequeno cartão do bolso e passa através de uma fina fenda na porta. Esta, então, emite um ruído rápido como um 'bip', e abre. "Tchau mãe!"

"Tchau meu filho! Cuide-se!"

Ele sai do local, e a porta automaticamente fecha-se, verticalmente.

O garoto caminha em direção ao que parecia ser o ponto de ônibus, ou algum outro coletivo qualquer, pois uma placa próxima da esquina daquela rua mostrava a figura de um retângulo branco sobre um fundo preto.

A casa de Julian, bem como muitas próximas as dele, possuía um estranho design. Era redonda, como uma grande "oca" de metal, com janelas de vidro e portas que se abriam verticalmente.

As poucas pessoas que passavam pela rua também eram uma visão à parte: muitas delas eram, na verdade, autômatos, feitos de metal, cobertos com algum tecido muito semelhante a pele humana. Outros possuíam apenas algumas partes do corpo (como braços e pernas) feitos de algum tipo de liga metálica, como se as originais tivessem sido trocadas pelas artificiais.

Enfim, era uma população fora do padrão para o nosso tempo, visivelmente mais avançados tecnologicamente.

Ao longe, veículos voavam a grandes velocidades, como verdadeiros automóveis em rodovias movimentadas, a diferença era que estes iam pelo ar e não por terra. Havia uma enorme densidade desses veículos numa região mais afastada daquela cidade, onde também se encontravam enormes arranha-céus. Provavelmente, o centro da cidade, muito mais urbanizado que a região onde o garoto se encontrava naquele momento... Julian morava no que poderia ser chamado de 'subúrbio'...

Aquela grande cidade futurista possuía um nome: Autonoe... Mesmo nome do continente que ocupava.

Cinco minutos depois, um veículo muito semelhante a um trem bala locomove-se velozmente pela rua e pára bem em frente ao ponto onde o garoto esperava.

Assim que fica completamente imóvel uma porta dupla abre-se automaticamente na frente do rapaz, e uma escada se estende até o chão para que entre. Ele o faz, cumprimentando o autômato que pilotava.

"Senhor Julian. É um prazer tê-lo a bordo mais uma vez." Fala o robô, girando a cabeça metálica na direção do garoto.

"O prazer é meu, como sempre! Nunca atrasado!" Responde.

"Por favor, queira sentar-se, pois partiremos novamente."

"Sim, já estou indo... Muito obrigado."

Julian parte para os bancos de trás, procurando por um bom lugar. Até que, bem ao fundo, ele percebe alguém de pé, abanando rapidamente com uma das mãos. A pessoa faz sinal para que ele se aproximasse e aponta para baixo querendo dizer que ali havia um lugar.

Ele vai rapidamente até o fundo do ônibus, onde se depara com um jovem garoto, com aparentemente a mesma idade de Julian, cabelos azuis escuros, óculos sobre os olhos de cor azul-marinhos e muitos livros a tiracolo.

"Obrigado por guardar um lugar Elliot." Diz Julian, sentando-se ao lado do rapaz após cumprimentarem-se. "Não é sempre que pegamos um coletivo tão vazio... Só de não ter que ficar de pé já me sinto bem."

"Tudo bem, não há de que." Responde Elliot. "Até pensei que estávamos um pouco atrasados para a aula, mas parece que estamos é adiantados!"

Julian concorda com a cabeça e coloca seu material entre suas pernas, suspirando e sorrindo.

"Mas e então Julian, como você está?"

"..." Ele olha pensativo para Elliot. "Depende. Se estiver perguntando isso por causa daquele problema... Bem... Então não estou nada bem."

"Hum... Teve outro daqueles pesadelos fortes?"

"Sim." Afirma. "Tanto que novamente acordei no meio da madrugada com o susto que tomei... Nem sei como consegui dormir mais um pouco depois... Ainda bem que minha mãe fez algo para mim."

"Que bom poder contar com ela." Ele diz sorrindo. "Mas, me diga... Consegue se lembrar desta vez?"

"Não..." Fala o garoto, decepcionado. "Por mais que eu tente nada me vem à cabeça... Nada! Tudo o que eu sei é que é algo muito ruim! E logo depois que acordo, parece sumir completamente da minha mente!"

"Hum..." Elliot ajeita os óculos e cruza os braços. "Já faz alguns meses que isso vem acontecendo... Com certeza não são pesadelos comuns. Você já pensou em ir até um médico?"

"Sim, minha mãe fez questão de me levar até uma clínica especializada, mas eles disseram que não havia nada de errado comigo."

Os dois ficam em silencio momentaneamente. Elliot, com os olhos fechados, pensava, enquanto Julian agora olhava para a paisagem da cidade, passando velozmente pela janela do coletivo.

"Tem... Alguma coisa..."

"Hum?" Elliot presta atenção em Julian que falara algo.

"... Tem alguma coisa que está me dizendo... Que, talvez, isso tudo venha daqui..." Ele ergue seu braço direito.

"... Agora que você falou... É bem possível." Responde o garoto de óculos. "Já estudei um pouco sobre os _Tecnomages_, como você. Dizem que as suas partes biônicas podem afetar um pouco seu metabolismo, além de sua _psique_, mas... É tudo que eu sei. Não tenho certeza quando e como elas podem fazer isso."

De fato, Julian não era diferente das muitas pessoas que andavam pela cidade de Autonoe.

Seu braço direito era, de fato, uma reconstrução biônica, feita com ligas de um metal incrivelmente resistente, cobertas por um tecido que imitava a pele humana...

O termo _Tecnomage_, porém, era usado por poucos, mas Julian não fazia idéia do que isso significava ou representava.

"O senhor Dimitri já me falou algo sobre isso."

"O senhor Dimitri?" Indaga. "Ele também é um _Tecnomage,_ não é Julian?"

"Sim. Acho que é por isso que ele sabe tanto sobre essas coisas."

"Bem, e pelo que eu me lembro ele também é o responsável pelos seus implantes, não é?"

"Sim... O senhor Dimitri é como um pai para mim e eu o respeito muito. E não é pra menos... Ele salvou minha vida."

"Eu entendo..." Concorda Elliot, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente. "Se não fosse por ele talvez você não estivesse aqui agora..."

"..." Julian começa a se lembrar vagamente daquele dia fatídico...

**FLASHBACK**

(...) 

Próximo ao centro de Autonoe...

"Ei vamos logo com isso! Precisamos retirar todo este _Alurium_ até o meio dia de amanhã!"

Uma grande escavação que bloqueara várias ruas e desviara rotas de coletivos estava sendo finalizada. Com a ajuda de diversas máquinas pesadas de construção e escavação, o metal chamado _Alurium_, que era importante para o funcionamento de diversas usinas que existiam na cidade, ia sendo retirado aos poucos. Cada grande fragmento do metal pulsava, emitindo um brilho esverdeado.

Os homens que trabalhavam mais próximos nas máquinas de escavação (na verdade, mechas que portavam nas mãos grandes brocas) usavam máscaras de oxigênio e roupas especiais para a proteção do corpo.

A cerca de um quilômetro dali... Em uma grande edificação denominada "Instituto de Educação de Autonoe", diversos jovens em uma das salas de aula amontoavam-se das janelas e observavam as distantes máquinas fazendo o seu trabalho.

"Incrível todas aquelas máquinas trabalhando na escavação..." Fala Elliot, em uma das carteiras, enquanto olhava para uma das janelas. Um grande mecha 'bate-estacas' podia ser visto dali. "Você não acha Julian? Julian...?"

Julian se encontrava na carteira de trás, concentrado... Porém, não nas grandes máquinas da escavação... Mas sim em uma pessoa... Uma garota, que conversava junto às amigas, despreocupada e sorridente.

"... Ow cara... Parece que você está mesmo louco por ela né?"

"Ahn...?" Diz o garoto voltando a si. "... U-Um pouco."

Tímido, o garoto esfrega o rosto que, agora, estava vermelho... Elliot observa a garota despreocupada, arrumando os óculos.

Era visivelmente a mais bela de todas que estavam ali. Tinha cabelos longos e ondulados, castanho-escuros. Seus olhos negros contrastavam com a sua face, lhe dando um ar impressionante de beleza, somando-se a isto, os acessórios como os brincos de esmeralda, o batom rosado e o uniforme do instituto, uma saia escura que pendia pouco acima dos joelhos e uma camisa de gola, branca, com o símbolo da cidade bordado sobre o seio: uma chama vermelha sobre uma pira dourada.

Julian tentava, de todas as maneiras, desviar o olhar, que era atraído quase magicamente a observar a beleza daquela garota... Esta, por sua vez, devolvia o olhar e então desviava a atenção, sem dar muita importância.

"Esqueça ela cara... Você sabe o quanto ela é esnobe." Fala Elliot.

"É, eu sei..." Responde.

"É só um conselho que eu lhe dou... Veja! Ela só se importa em falar do quanto é importante pras amigas. Só porque é filha do presidente..."

Elliot realmente estava certo... A garota gabava-se da grande obra que o governo estava fazendo para a melhoria da cidade, enquanto as amigas escutavam, impressionadas.

Julian apenas a observava... E, quando esta percebia estar sendo olhada, desviava o olhar, ignorando-o. Sempre fora assim... Vivendo à sombra dela. Gostaria de saber o que ela pensava, o que ela gostava de fazer, comer...

Sabia que ela estava em um patamar distante do seu...

... Mas tinha, no fundo, uma esperança de que, algum dia, ela iria sorrir para ele.

"É, você está certo. Eu vou tentar deixar isso para lá..."

De volta a escavação, vários trabalhadores afastam-se quando um enorme bloco de _Alurium_ é retirado de dentro da escavação... O bloco é rapidamente carregado por um grande mecha e colocado dentro de um gigantesco container composto por um material desenvolvido para aparar a radiação do mesmo.

"Senhor!" Fala um dos trabalhadores para um homem que parecia ser o chefe ali. "Há muitas toneladas de _Alurium_ lá embaixo! Não vamos conseguir retirar tudo até o prazo se utilizarmos apenas os mechas e as escavadeiras."

"... Hum... Então utilizem os explosivos." Ele diz seriamente.

"Mas... Isso não poderá acarretar algum problema? O _Alurium_ é muito instável e..."

"Faça o que mandei! É pago para obedecer e não para opinar! Se utilizarmos os explosivos, poderemos abrir caminho o suficiente para retirarmos tudo em questão de minutos! Só precisamos explodir nos lugares certos."

"..." O empregado suspira e dá de ombros. "... Sim senhor."

Em minutos, diversos explosivos são colocados ao redor do buraco, com a ajuda dos enormes mechas de carregamento. Após uma organizada evacuação do lugar, todos se aprontam para o momento.

Eles são enfim detonados...

"Pronto. Explosivos detonados e... Ahn! Mas... o que...!"

*KBOOOM!*

Porém, o _Alurium_, reagindo com o calor das explosões, causa diversas explosões secundárias na região! Não só próximas ao local de trabalho, mas também em vários outros locais da cidade num raio de cerca de três quilômetros.

Havia muito mais daquele elemento do que se pensava... E em pouco tempo dá-se início a uma tragédia. Pequenos cogumelos de fumaça vermelha e energizadas são visíveis de toda a cidade.

*KBOOM!*

"Maldição! Pare com isso! Vai matar todos nós!" Fala o chefe para que parassem com as explosões. Ao mesmo tempo, uma explosão próxima dali destrói vários mechas que trabalhavam por ali. Os pedaços de metal voam por todos os lugares, destruindo outras máquinas e atingindo alguns edifícios próximos.

"É impossível! Está reagindo sozinho!"

O caos agora começava a se espalhar... Os trabalhadores e civis mais próximos dos locais atingidos corriam desesperados de um lado para o outro enquanto os coletivos e veículos próximos dali se afastavam como podiam.

No Instituto... Os alunos observavam tudo, assustados... Até que várias explosões abalam a grande estrutura da edificação. Os alunos começam a ficar desesperados e correm para fora da sala, temendo que o prédio caísse.

"O que está havendo?" Indaga Julian, levantando-se.

"Droga! Parece que está havendo algum problema com a escavação. Se aquelas explosões acertarem o instituto de novo nós vamos morrer aqui!"

Elliot e Julian imediatamente correm para fora da sala, mas antes disso... Julian pára bruscamente olhando para trás.

"O que foi cara! Vamos sair daqui logo!" Fala Elliot.

"Vai na frente!" Diz Julian. "Eu já vou!"

"Mas o que você vai fazer?"

"Vai! Eu vou logo depois! Anda, saia daqui!"

Elliot, relutantemente, sai rápido dali, encontrando no meio do caminho diversos outros alunos de outras salas que fugiam e alguns funcionários do instituto que tentavam guiar todos para fora do lugar... Julian retorna a sala de aula e vai até um dos cantos, onde havia um pequeno grupo de garotas, todas juntas e chorando, sem moverem um músculo. Ali, juntamente com elas, estava a garota que observava com tanto afinco... Igualmente desesperada.

"Vamos! Saiam daqui rápido!" Ele diz, apontando para a saída. "Nos corredores os professores vão levar vocês para fora! Rápido!

As garotas se entreolham e, sem pensar duas vezes, levantam-se e correm para a saída. Porém, uma delas fica, encolhida e assustada.

"Vamos! Eu vou tirar você daqui! Não tenha medo!" Ele estende a mão, tentando fazer com que ela se levanta-se.

"Cala essa boca garoto! Não tem como sair daqui! A essa hora as saídas já devem estar bloqueadas! Eu vou morrer!" Ela fala chorando desesperada.

"Não vai não! Anda, me dá sua mão!"

A garota, visivelmente desesperançada, pega a mão do garoto e os dois saem correndo dali rapidamente... Ao mesmo tempo, o teto da sala desmorona...

Enquanto correm pelos corredores, observam as luminárias presas no teto caírem e se estraçalharem no chão, soltando faíscas para todos os lados... As paredes e o teto começavam a apresentar enormes rachaduras e o local inteiro tremia sem parar!

Tentando adivinhar por onde os demais foram, Julian e a garota correm pelos corredores que estavam intactos, enquanto o resto atrás deles despencava. Enquanto correm, o corredor é bloqueado a frente deles por um desmoronamento... Diversos escombros agora impediam que continuassem.

... Mas apesar de tudo aquilo, sentia-se bem em segurar a mão dela, mesmo em meio aquele inferno. Irônico.

"E agora!" Ela fala, gritando apavorada, jogando a mão dele para o lado. "Olha só no que você me meteu! Vou morrer por sua culpa seu idiota!"

"..." Ele tenta ignorar o que ela falara, pensando num jeito de escapar, olhando para todos os lados procurando por uma brecha... Porém... Um segundo depois, mais um desmoronamento, desta vez acima dos dois, surpreende ambos. "Cuidado!"

"Aaaah!"

As pedras caem causando um grande estrondo, enquanto uma espessa poeira se levanta, impedindo que possa se ver o que acontecia ali. Logo, ela começa a se dissipar e a cena mostra Julian, abaixo de várias das pedras, com apenas um braço e uma perna livres, enquanto que a garota estava de joelhos mais afastada dali... Havia sido empurrada pelo garoto antes que fosse atingida.

Julian tinha pagado um preço bastante alto... Não conseguia sentir sua perna e seu braço...

"Argh..." Ele esforça-se para sair de baixo dos escombros. Ao mesmo tempo, a garota levanta-se e olha para cima.

Luz do sol entrava por ali... Uma saída!

A garota tenta subir em alguns escombros, deixando Julian para trás enquanto se esforça para alcançar a saída. Fica exausta e quase sem esperanças por um momento, até que sente uma mão segurar o seu braço... E puxar-lhe lentamente para cima.

"Subaru!" Exclama, ao reconhecer a pessoa que a retirava dali.

A garota é retirada de dentro do prédio e colocada sobre a parte superior do teto, a qual estava mais firme... Pelo menos por algum tempo. A tal Subaru tratava-se de uma mulher jovial, aparentando ter 20 anos, com cabelos negros e longos presos por um rabo de cavalo e olhos com um tom que variava do vermelho ao escarlate. Trajava roupas de couro, coladas ao corpo, por baixo de placas feitas de um resistente material, que agiam como uma armadura. Ostentava, sobre o seio esquerdo, o emblema da cidade de Autonoe.

"Você é incrível Subaru! Você salvou minha vida!" Ela sorri e abraça a moça. Esta última apenas dá um leve sorriso, colocando uma das mãos sobre a cabeça da garota, sem dizer uma palavra.

Subaru afasta-se momentaneamente da garota e vai à direção do buraco por onde puxara a mesma.

"Subaru, aonde vai?"

Ela faz um sinal com a mão, apontando para o buraco.

"..." A garota aproxima-se de sua salvadora e agarra sua mão. "Não há mais ninguém aqui... Vamos embora... É perigoso."

Subaru fica imóvel durante alguns segundos, olhando para a garota sem esboçar qualquer reação diferente de antes. Ela olha novamente na direção do buraco por algum tempo e toma a garota nos braços, correndo velozmente, saltando e voando para longe dali, em segurança...

*vousshh!*

Dentro do edifício... Julian ainda se mantinha preso nas pedras e escombros...

Por entre seus olhos, que observavam o buraco no teto, um filete de sangue escorria, pouco antes do teto desmoronar por completo... E tudo ficar escuro...

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

(...) 

"Julian? Ei Julian, acorda! Acorda cara!"

"Ahn...?"

O garoto estava de volta ao coletivo juntamente do amigo Elliot. Este último balançava seu ombro, alertando-o para que voltasse a si.

"Já chegamos?"

"Sim... Heh, você se perdeu em pensamentos e nem viu o tempo passar." Fala Elliot, já de pé.

"Parece que sim... Bem, vamos..." Levantando-se, porém, desta vez, demonstrava uma expressão mais desanimada no rosto.

"Hum... Estava pensando nela novamente?"

"É..." Confirma o garoto. "Por mais que eu tente não consigo esquecê-la..."

"É, isso é mesmo um problema." Ambos desciam do coletivo neste momento. "Aquela garota não é do nosso nível cara... Você tem que dar um jeito de esquecê-la. Além disso, ela não gosta nem um pouco de você, quanto mais de qualquer um de nós... Não vale a pena perder tempo pensando nela. Ela acha que pode pisar em todos quando quiser... Apenas porque é filha do presidente...!"

"Sim, eu sei de tudo isso... Mas não consigo evitar."

Os dois conversavam enquanto se dirigiam para uma grande edificação de mármore, a qual chamava a atenção pela sua grande flâmula da cidade de Autonoe que balançava acima desta.

Elliot pensava em algo, enquanto Julian, ao seu lado, olhava para o chão e caminhava... Também perdido em pensamentos.

"Hum... Porque não vai hoje à casa do senhor Dimitri para falar sobre esse novo pesadelo?" Sugere Elliot, arrumando os óculos novamente.

"... É uma boa idéia... Acho que minha mãe não vai se importar... E eu ainda vou tirar um peso da cabeça."

Os dois adentram no que seria o grande instituto de educação de Autonoe... Muito maior do que era há alguns meses atrás, antes do terrível acidente. Vários jovens e professores entravam no local, andando de um lado para o outro, quão grande era o número de pessoas que havia naquele local.

Logo, os dois rapazes entram em uma das muitas salas que havia ali e se dirigem para duas carteiras numa das fileiras... Enquanto arrumavam os materiais e anotações, Julian parecia organizar na cabeça o que iria perguntar ao tal senhor Dimitri.

"Já que vou ao senhor Dimitri hoje, aproveitarei e perguntarei mais um pouco sobre os Tecnomages e a Nanotecnologia... Tem muitas coisas que eu ainda não entendo."

"Eu estudei um pouco sobre a história de Autonoe..." Fala Elliot, colocando alguns livros sobre a carteira. "... Mas... é mesmo verdade que o senhor Dimitri é o primeiro Tecnomage de Autonoe?"

"É sim." Confirma Julian. "Ele consegue fazer coisas incríveis! Coisas bem parecidas com a magia de Elencia, o outro continente."

"Puxa..." Elliot escutava impressionado.

"Na verdade... Acho que só conheço uma pessoa com capacidades iguais ou até maiores que as dele."

"... Tá falando da defensora do presidente, a Subaru?"

Antes mesmo que Julian pudesse responder, várias pessoas começam a entrar na sala de aula e tomar seus lugares em suas carteiras. Em seguida, um dos professores entra, colocando vários livros e pastas em cima da sua mesa.

Julian faz um sinal para Elliot, dizendo que "depois ele continuaria".

"Muito bem caros alunos, abram suas apostilas na página 507. Temos muito que fazer hoje..."

(...) 

O ambiente muda para um grande corredor, onde o teto é sustentado por enormes pilares. Tudo com uma decoração belíssima, demonstrando um ar nobre no local. Tratava-se do grande palácio da cidade, o qual abrigava a família do presidente da república de Autonoe.

Perto dali, uma porta se abre, emitindo um forte rangido. De dentro do aposento, um homem vestido socialmente, com um terno cinza, anda até o corredor, porém, após alguns passos, ele pára e tosse com força.

"Senhor Luchenko... Tem certeza que está bem?" Fala uma mulher, vestida como camareira, saindo de dentro do aposento, acompanhada por outras duas pessoas, um homem e outra mulher.

"Cof... Hum-rum!" Ele força a garganta e dá fracas batidas contra o peito. "Já me sinto melhor que ontem, não se preocupem. Não vai ser uma simples crise de tosse que me impedirá de ir até aquela importante reunião."

"O senhor não deveria se esforçar desse jeito, sua saúde vai ficar muito prejudicada..." Fala um dos empregados.

"Não irá acontecer nada de grave." Responde um pouco antes de começar a tossir novamente, dessa vez com mais força.

Enquanto tosse, Luchenko faz um sinal com uma das mãos para os empregados. Uma espécie de comprimido lhe é entregue em mãos e ele toma apressado, em meio às tosses.

As tosses cessam momentaneamente e ele respira fundo, aliviado.

"O remédio fará efeito por um bom tempo." Diz, confortando os empregados. "Isso dará tempo de sobra para que eu vá até a reunião sem maiores problemas. Mas, mudando de assunto, onde está minha filha?"

"O senhor não precisa se preocupar, ela está com Subaru, no jardim do palácio."

"Menos mal." Fala o presidente Luchenko, visivelmente aliviado. "Se está com Subaru, não tenho que ficar preocupado."

"... Falavam de mim?"

Imediatamente, uma pessoa entra no corredor, acompanhada pela sempre séria Subaru. Tratava-se da mesma garota que participara do acontecimento no instituto há algum tempo atrás. Porém, trajava uma roupa mais nobre, com vários tons em vermelho e branco... Como uma verdadeira princesa. Um emblema de Autonoe figurava em ambos os ombros, bordados na roupa.

Subaru mantinha-se ao seu lado, silenciosa.

"Apenas perguntei a eles onde estava você, Anna." Diz, referindo-se a filha. "Vou ter de sair para mais uma reunião muito importante e gostaria que não se distanciasse do palácio."

"Como quiser papai. Não sairei daqui." Um sorriso amarelo fica estampado em sua face. "Mas, onde é esta reunião?"

"Bem... Fica longe daqui, em um lugar próximo a Elencia. É apenas uma reunião de negócios."

Anna faz um olhar desconfiado. Era claro para ela que o pai não queria dizer aonde iria realmente, embora tivesse uma idéia.

"Tudo bem, mas papai, sair desse jeito, tão repentinamente, não fará mal para a sua saúde?"

"Ora, sou um homem teimoso Anna. Sabe melhor que ninguém que não morrerei tão cedo por causa de algumas tosses. Hahaha! Eu voltarei logo, não se preocupe com isso." Luchenko então, aproxima-se da filha e beija-lhe o rosto. "É melhor eu ir depressa, ou chegarei muito atrasado. Até a noite Anna. Cuide dela por mim, está bem Subaru?"

Subaru apenas faz um sinal positivo com a cabeça e fica observando o presidente se afastar, dirigindo-se para a saída do corredor. Anna faz o mesmo, mas com uma expressão de "pouca importância".

Alguns minutos depois, já longe dos empregados e dos outros, Anna, com uma cara fechada, anda com Subaru pelos arredores do palácio, com uma cara fechada.

"O papai sempre esconde que vai se encontrar com aqueles três cientistas! Como isso me irrita! Principalmente porque eu queria tanto que eles fizessem mais "presentes" pra mim, mas eles insistem em recusar! Que raiva! Que raiva!"

Subaru mantém-se calada, apenas ouvindo, andando ao seu lado.

"Hum... Mas quem sabe hoje eles não estão de bom humor? Talvez até aceitem fazer o que eu quero... Hum... Vamos Subaru."

Anna e sua companheira sobem por várias escadas de mármore, como o resto do lugar, e chegam até um dos últimos andares do enorme palácio de Autonoe. Ali, se encontram de frente a uma grande porta de metal.

"Talvez eu até consiga convencê-los a fazer mais coisinhas pra mim!" Ela aproxima-se de um pequeno painel ao lado da entrada e aperta alguns botões. Eles se iluminam em um tom esverdeado e a porta se abre verticalmente.

Dentro do aposento, não havia nada além de uma superfície na parede oposta à entrada que refletia a imagem da garota e sua guarda-costas, assim como um assento em frente.

Anna se dirige ao assento e em seguida, alonga os dedos, como se estivesse se preparando para algo. Subaru mantém-se quieta, na porta.

A garota fecha os olhos e concentra-se. Na superfície, então, uma imagem começa a se formar e logo um homem surge, sentado em uma cadeira, de costas, e trabalhando com diversos aparatos mecânicos e elétricos sobre uma mesa, num tipo de laboratório técnico.

Antes mesmo que ela fale algo, o homem, ainda de costas enquanto conecta duas ligas metálicas, fala.

"*suspiro* O que quer desta vez Anna?" Ele diz, mostrando um pouco de cansaço na voz.

"Sei que o meu pai está indo até vocês." Sorri amigavelmente. "Mas não é sobre isso que quero falar, e sim sobre a oferta que lhe fiz para construir mais alguns, ahn, como se diz mesmo, _Tecnomages_ para mim, como Subaru."

O homem então se vira e se levanta, retirando, em seguida, os pequenos óculos que usava nos olhos para proteger-se das faíscas.

"Anna, já lhe disse mais de mil vezes! Você tem de conter essa sua vontade louca de ter Tecnomages como se eles fossem bonecos de brinquedo! Eles são muito mais do que isso..." Ele continua. "... Subaru é mais do que suficiente e especializada para acompanhá-la aonde for. Não há a necessidade de mais como ela."

"Eu sei, eu gosto muito da Subaru." A Tecnomage, na porta, apenas continua observando sem mencionar qualquer palavra. "Mas é que..."

"Então já que gosta dela, não há motivo algum para me perturbar. Agora preciso voltar ao trabalho."

"Espere!"

A conexão então é desligada, e a imagem some da tela.

Bastante zangada, Anna levanta-se da cadeira e, com os punhos cerrados, começa a pensar e a falar sozinha, depois de praguejar contra o homem que acabara de falar.

"Todos eles vão ver só! Eles não querem prestar atenção em mim! Não querem atender os desejos da princesa da cidade! Pois então eles vão ver uma coisa! Uma coisa que eu deveria ter feito a muito tempo..." Ela fala, olhando para os lados. "Ninguém fica contra mim! Ninguém!"

"Com licença?" Na porta, ao lado de Subaru, uma outra pessoa surge. Uma mulher belíssima, com uma pele morena e cabelos longos e ondulados, ruivos. Trajava um manto completamente vermelho e possuía olhos rubros, como a cor de seu batom, bastante semelhantes aos de Subaru. Esta última olha para a recém chegada seriamente, enquanto que a mulher transmite certa indiferença diante da presença da Tecnomage. "Senhorita Anna, sabe muito bem que seu pai não gosta quando mexe em suas coisas. É melhor não se aproveitar de sua ausência. Imagine só se algum dos outros empregados a vê aqui."

"Ahn, tudo bem Rebecca, eu já estou saindo..."

A garota então se dirige para fora do aposento, seguida pela mulher de vermelho. Subaru fecha a porta atrás delas, e as observa, seguindo-as logo em seguida.

(...) 

Pasiphaë...

Um planeta composto basicamente de três continentes.

Em um deles, Elencia, tudo é centrado em magia... Sim, a magia existe! Toda a vida neste lugar gira em torno do místico e do imprevisível...

No segundo continente, Autonoe, ninguém tem poderes mágicos. A magia está morta a muito tempo, de acordo com os mais sábios e antigos. Porém temos uma tecnologia muito avançada e as máquinas são os pilares de nosso progresso. Porém, graças ao esquecimento da magia, o nosso continente sofreu uma estranha metamorfose e, por isso, nosso clima foi afetado drasticamente. Chuvas são raras, e acontecem de tempos em tempos, de acordo com os calendários locais.

O último continente, Thrymr (_fri – mar_), é habitado por uma raça muito antiga, que vive tão isolada que não foi possível um contato direto já há muito tempo.

"Queria saber quem vive lá..." Fala Julian para si mesmo.

Ainda com a matéria da aula na cabeça, o jovem acabara de descer do coletivo que tomou e vai à direção de uma das muitas cabines telefônicas espalhadas pela cidade. Rapidamente, ele toma o aparelho em mãos e clica em algumas teclas.

Logo, numa pequena tela de cristal líquido, uma imagem começa a se formar.

"Mãe, você está aí?"

"Oi querido! Onde você está?" Fala a mulher, no aparelho.

"Eu vou até a casa do senhor Dimitri tudo bem? Por isso vou chegar um pouco mais tarde."

"Hum ..." A mãe do rapaz desfaz o sorriso que tinha no rosto. Sente-se incomodada momentaneamente ao ouvir falar no nome do tal Dimitri.

"Ahn... Tudo bem mãe?"

"Ah, sim Julian sim... Mas o que vai fazer lá?"

"Vou falar sobre o novo pesadelo que tive e que não consigo me lembrar. Como o médico não sabe o que é isso, talvez o senhor Dimitri saiba."

"Oh... Bem, então tente não chegar tarde da noite está bem?"

"Hehe, está bem mãe, eu aviso quando eu sair de lá. Beijos, tô indo."

"Volta logo!" Ela fala um momento antes da ligação ser encerrada.

Julian caminha pela rua em direção ao outro lado do subúrbio da cidade. Enquanto andava, imaginava o que Dimitri falaria sobre o pesadelo.

Minutos de caminhada depois, aproxima-se de uma grande casa em uma rua pouco movimentada. Antes, porém, percebe que há quatro veículos estacionados na frente do lugar. Quatro homens vestidos totalmente de preto, como seguranças, cuidam dos carros e de quem entra na casa.

_"Puxa vida... Pelo jeito eles têm visita hoje."_ Pensa, enquanto se dirige para o portão da casa.

Os quatro grandes seguranças seguem o garoto com o olhar, por baixo dos óculos escuros que usavam. Mas para a surpresa de Julian, nenhum dos quatro se coloca entre ele e o interfone. O garoto toca a campainha do aparelho ainda um pouco desconfiado, até que o portão emite um apito agudo e se abre automaticamente.

Deixando os seguranças para trás, ele se dirige até a porta de entrada e levanta uma das mãos para bater, mas a porta se abre antes que possa fazê-lo.

"Ah, deve ser o famoso Julian, não é?"

"... Er... Sim sou eu. O senhor Dimitri está?"

Na frente do rapaz, estava nada menos que o presidente de Autonoe, Luchenko. Naturalmente, ele não o reconhece como tal, pois o presidente da cidade dificilmente surge em público, para a sua própria segurança. Esta é uma das leis de Autonoe.

Principalmente para a população do subúrbio...

"Estou aqui Julian. Parece que resolveu me fazer uma visita hoje, não é?" Fala um segundo homem, saindo de dentro da casa e indo até a porta. Possuía um cabelo muito longo, negro e liso, além de trajar um guarda-pó branco. Na verdade, tratava-se do mesmo homem que falara com Anna anteriormente. "... Coincidentemente bem na hora que minha outra visita estava de partida."

"Muito prazer jovem Julian. Seu amigo Dimitri me falou muito bem sobre você." Fala Luchenko.

"Er... Muito prazer senhor..."

"Julian, este é..."

"Apenas um amigo!" Fala Luchenko, interrompendo Dimitri enquanto sorri para o garoto. "Só um velho amigo que resolveu dar as caras hoje! Hahaha!"

"... Heh... Bem, muito prazer assim mesmo." Completa o garoto, acanhado.

"O prazer é todo meu. Mas bem, devo ir embora, vocês têm muito que conversar." Ele se dirige para o portão de saída, que é aberto por um dos seguranças. "Com sua licença, sim?"

Luchenko então parte. Julian e Dimitri apenas o vêem entrar em um dos carros e então, sair dali, juntamente com os seus seguranças.

"Puxa, ele deve ser uma pessoa realmente importante!" Comenta o garoto.

"Bem, um pouco." Responde o cientista, à porta. "Mas, vamos entrar Julian?"

"Sim, obrigado senhor."

Os dois entram no local e a porta se fecha...

(...) 

O que parecia ser uma mansão tratava-se na verdade de um grande laboratório, repleto de aparatos e máquinas dos mais diversos tipos. Várias ferramentas também estavam espalhadas em cima de uma das mesas que ocupavam o primeiro aposento.

"Mas e então meu jovem." Fala o homem, sentando-se em frente à mesa e voltando a fundir uma liga metálica com um aparelho que lançava minúsculas faíscas, como um maçarico. "A que devo a honra da visita?"

"Bom..." Julian senta em um banco, do outro lado da mesa. "... Vou ser direto senhor Dimitri. Tive outro daqueles pesadelos horríveis!"

"Hum."

"Acordei no meio da madrugada repentinamente, e, o que é pior: não lembro de absolutamente nada, como das outras vezes..."

"Hum." Dimitri pára de fundir a liga e coloca o aparelho calmamente sobre a mesa, retirando os óculos de proteção que estavam em seu rosto, revelando seus olhos castanhos e penetrantes. "Se não me engano isso vem acontecendo a um bom tempo. Diga-me. O que você acha que pode estar causando isso?"

"Bem, tem uma coisa... Uma coisa dentro de mim, que me diz que isto tem algo a ver." Ele levanta o braço direito, mostrando-o para Dimitri.

"..." O cientista levanta-se e anda lentamente pelo laboratório, com as mãos nas costas, pensativo. "Você tem o direito de saber e, por isso, não esconderei nada. É bem possível que estes pesadelos sejam um dos efeitos colaterais do delicado mecanismo da Nanotecnologia implantado em seu corpo. E não me refiro só ao seu braço, mas em sua perna também."

De fato... A perna esquerda do garoto, assim como o seu braço, também fora ferida no acidente que causara tudo isso. Fora reconstruída e então protegida com o tecido semelhante à pele humana.

"Senhor." Diz, ansioso. "Poderia me explicar sobre a Nanotecnologia? Eu gostaria de entender melhor o que é isso que está dentro de mim."

"É natural..." Dimitri estica o braço esquerdo na direção de uma das mesas e, como mágica, um grande livro que estava sobre o móvel flutua até a sua mão! Aquilo não impressiona muito Julian, pois já havia visto Dimitri fazer coisas muito mais impressionantes. "A Nanotecnologia é uma ciência há muito tempo criada por nós, de Autonoe. Você deve saber bem, Julian, que nós, diferente das pessoas de Elencia, não podemos usar a magia verdadeira. Em Elencia, tudo é rodeado por um fator de misticismo."

Dimitri abre o livro que pegara e observa algumas das páginas, folheando-o rapidamente.

"Nós de Autonoe, por outro lado, temos uma tecnologia muito evoluída. Tecnologia esta, usada sempre em prol de nosso povo. A nanotecnologia é um exemplo disso, pois ela foi criada inicialmente para auxiliar em pesados e difíceis trabalhos, graças à capacidade que ela fornecia de criar efeitos... Um tanto especiais."

Nas páginas do livro estavam várias figuras de muitos tipos de máquinas, veículos e até robôs e mechas, todos, com inscrições logo abaixo.

"Refere-se a essa magia 'não-natural'? " Pergunta o garoto.

"Sim." Continua Dimitri. "O que na verdade ocorre é que existem, ao redor das peças imbuídas com a Nanotecnologia, milhões de minúsculos Nanorrobôs."

"Ro-robôs?" Fala o garoto, surpreso.

"Exatamente. Todos os efeitos que você conhece, semelhantes à magia, são na verdade criados por essas minúsculas máquinas que existem ao redor dos mecanismos que os controlam. Eles eram utilizados para carregar objetos e placas extremamente pesadas, há vários anos atrás. Porém, depois que esta mesma tecnologia começou a ser utilizada para repor membros e alguns órgãos vitais das pessoas, descobriu-se que o usuário poderia guiar estes minúsculos robôs da forma como quisesse..." Ele senta novamente na cadeira, coloca o livro sobre a mesa e dá um sorriso. "... Hehe, claro que é necessário alguma instrução e prática."

"Impressionante..." Julian falava, olhando para o seu braço direito... E para sua perna esquerda. "Eu jamais ia imaginar que existissem robôs a minha volta... Caramba! Mas, será que eles têm algo a ver com..."

"É provável." Continua Dimitri. "Em algumas pesquisas recentes, descobrimos que os microscópicos Nanorrobôs, diferente de quando instalados em máquinas, alimentam-se de uma pequena parcela da energia mental do indivíduo. Ainda não descobrimos se isso realmente causa um dano à pessoa... Mas explicaria o porquê de todos estes sonhos."

"Quer dizer que são eles que estão criando estes pesadelos?"

"É possível."

"Mas porque eles estão fazendo isso?"

"É como eu disse, talvez seja apenas um efeito colateral do que os alimenta." Ele diz, abrindo o livro novamente, folheando algumas páginas. "... Ou talvez, estejam tentando lhe dizer algo..."

"Há?"

Nesse exato momento, entra na sala uma terceira pessoa. Uma mulher, vestida de modo idêntico a Dimitri, com os cabelos presos em um coque e um par de óculos no rosto, enquanto anota algumas coisas na planilha que trás em mãos.

"Julian, que surpresa tê-lo aqui! Como está garoto?" Cumprimenta, sem retirar os olhos das anotações.

"Estou bem srta. Alexis." Fala o garoto, cumprimentando-a. "Apenas passei para falar um pouco com o Sr. Dimitri."

"Sim, eu vejo. Desculpem-me por interromper a conversa de vocês, apenas vim pegar algumas anotações que deixei guardadas em algum lugar por aqui."

"Não está atrapalhando em nada Alexis. Apenas estava conversando com Julian sobre a Nanotecnologia." Explica Dimitri. "Aliás, ia convidar o garoto agora mesmo para tomar um café. Porque não se junta a nós e descansa um pouco?"

"Não, obrigado senhor Dimitri!" Julian diz, levantando-se da cadeira. "Eu agradeço pelo convite, mas eu já vou indo, prometi a minha mãe que não chegaria muito tarde em casa."

"Ah, que pena... Só porque eu ia aceitar." Fala Alexis, sorrindo. "Não pode mesmo ficar mais um pouco?"

"Hehehe, eu sinto muito... Mas não posso mesmo. Fica para uma outra vez."

"Bem, então nesse caso, vou levá-lo até a porta, sim?" Dimitri levanta-se da cadeira, deixando o grande livro sobre a mesa. "Mas antes, me diga Julian, como está sua mãe?"

"Está bem, embora eu ache que ela não gostou muito da idéia de eu ter vindo aqui..."

"É compreensível." Fala, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto, enquanto acompanha o garoto até a porta. "Mesmo assim, diga que mandamos um abraço para ela, está bem?"

"Claro, pode deixar!" Assim que passa pela porta Julian pára de repente, virando-se para Dimitri novamente. "Ahn, só mais uma pergunta... E o senhor Keinzer, onde está? Pensei que iria encontrá-lo aqui hoje."

"Ele está dormindo um pouco!" Fala Alexis, do laboratório. "Ele teve muitos pesadelos essa noite e não dormiu muito bem. Agora está tentando descansar."

"Pesadelos...?" Indaga surpreso. "Por acaso o senhor Keinzer também tem o mesmo problema que eu?"

"O motivo do Sr. Keinzer é bastante diferente, Julian." Fala Dimitri, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do garoto. "Mas quanto a você, cuide-se, e tente se lembrar o que aparecem nestes pesadelos, está bem? Pode ser difícil, mas se você se esforçar um pouco conseguirá lembrar-se deles."

"Tudo bem, obrigado senhor Dimitri, e até logo!"

O garoto abre o portão de entrada, e corre até o ponto onde pegaria um coletivo para partir, afastando-se dali. Dimitri apenas o observa se afastar... Desfazendo aos poucos o sorriso que mantinha no rosto.

Já era quase noite quando Julian saíra dali... O céu escurecia aos poucos.

"Uááá..." Um terceiro homem entra na sala, bocejando e com grandes olheiras. Com cabelos desgrenhados e a roupa amassada, ele senta-se em uma das cadeiras.

"Ora, então você acordou?" Pergunta Alexis, ainda no laboratório. "E então, está melhor?"

"Um pouco..." Ele diz, bocejando novamente. "Mas ainda com um pouco de dificuldade pra pegar no sono. Quem é que estava aqui agora há pouco? Ouvi outras vozes além das de vocês."

"Era Luchenko." Fala Dimitri, fechando a porta e se aproximando do amigo, com as mãos nos bolsos do guarda-pó. "E também, Julian."

"Ah, o garoto veio aqui?" Boceja novamente. "Uma pena eu estar tão cansado, queria ter falado com ele. Ele é boa gente."

"É..." Alexis pára por um instante de anotar as coisas que havia trazido da outra sala e fica pensativa, com uma expressão um pouco triste. Um silêncio pesado se instala no local. O tal Keinzer, com a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos, tentando não dormir ali mesmo; Alexis rabiscando algumas coisas na folha de anotações, pensativa; e Dimitri, de pé, com as mãos nos bolsos, em silêncio e com uma expressão bastante séria.

"... Vai ser tudo amanhã?" Pergunta Keinzer.

"Sim." Responde Dimitri, ainda sério.

"Ainda não consigo achar muito justo isso que vamos fazer com este garoto, Dimitri." Diz Alexis.

"Espero que não pense que eu acho." Se dirige até uma das gavetas na estante mais próxima e a abre lentamente. "Mas acontece que, se não fizermos isso, todos estarão fadados ao pior..."

"Sim." Keinzer esfrega os olhos com força, tentando não dormir enquanto falava. "_Ele_ não vai descansar enquanto não fizermos o que ele quer. Não temos outra saída."

"Exatamente." Dimitri volta da gaveta com alguns papéis dentro de um grande envelope e o coloca em cima da mesa. Os outros dois cientistas apenas observam. "Tudo o que podemos fazer agora, é esperar..."

No envelope, escrito com grandes letras pretas, podia-se ler "Projeto G.E.N.E.S.I.S."...

(...) 

Tarde da noite... Aproximadamente 11 horas da noite.

Luchenko entra silenciosa e calmamente em seu aposento. O sono lhe caía sobre os ombros e precisava urgentemente repousar.

Abaixo de fortes tosses ele retira peça por peça da roupa que vestia, e veste algo mais confortável para dormir. Dirige-se, então para a cama, e senta-se ao lado da mesma, retirando os calçados.

Pondera alguns instantes sobre tudo o que tem feito, e sobre a visita que fizera a Dimitri, algumas horas antes.

Um pouco abatido, ele toma em mãos um pequeno e singelo porta-retrato que parecia observá-lo, em cima do bidê ao lado de sua grande cama de casal. O objeto, diferente do resto do aposento, não ostentava qualquer luxo... Ao contrário, era feito de madeira, e cobria a foto com um simples vidro.

"Ah minha querida... Que falta você me faz." Ele diz, passando os dedos delicadamente no retrato. "Eu espero que você me perdoe um dia... Mas é pro bem de todos... *Cof!*... *Cof!*"

As tosses parecem agravar-se de repente, como da outra vez. Rapidamente, ele coloca o retrato sobre o bidê e coloca a mão no interior de uma das gavetas, procurando pelos comprimidos que sempre tomara nessas ocasiões.

Vazia.

A gaveta estava vazia! Nem sinal do remédio. O susto acaba provocando uma intensa taquicardia.

Tossindo alto, ele se dirige para a porta depressa, com dificuldade para respirar... Aperta rapidamente os botões ao lado da porta... E esta não abre! O painel ilumina-se em tom vermelho, como se o comando tivesse sido rejeitado. Estava trancado!

Começa a sentir o gosto de sangue preencher a sua boca, enquanto os músculos tremiam sem parar. Sob as tosses violentas, bate na porta desesperadamente na esperança de alguém ouvi-lo. Sentia o ar escapar de seus pulmões pouco a pouco...

Era terrível... Sentia que ia sufocar no próprio sangue...

Sem resposta às batidas na porta, ele anda cambaleando até a janela... Porém, cai no meio do caminho. Luchenko permanece atirado ao chão, sentindo a garganta apertar cada vez mais... E o sangue ser expelido a cada tossida.

Logo, tudo começa a ficar escuro, e a última coisa que consegue ver, é a janela, a menos de um metro de sua mão...

-/-

**Continua...**


	2. Fatalidades

**Neverending War...  
>Cap. 2 - Fatalidades<strong>

(...) 

"...Argh!"

Ofegante e ainda assustado, Julian acorda de mais um pesadelo... Este, desta vez, parecia ter sido realmente aterrador...

Ele levanta os lençóis e se senta do lado da cama, pensativo, enquanto secava as pequenas gotículas de suor da testa. Tudo estava começando a ficar claro desta vez.

As imagens iam se formando aos poucos em sua mente, rápidas e distorcidas. Eram rostos...

Rostos distorcidos...

Lembrava-se de que estava no meio de uma imensa multidão, todos terrivelmente distorcidos e desfigurados... Enquanto chamas incandescentes caíam sobre as mesmas, destruindo todos na mais absoluta agonia.

Tudo o que se podia ouvir ali eram os gritos de desespero de todos, chamando pelo seu nome, pedindo ajuda.

"Finalmente..." Ele diz, recompondo-se. "Consegui lembrar o que me assustava tanto! Preciso dizer isso para o senhor Dimitri!"

Ele se levanta da cama rapidamente e parte para o banheiro, para se aprontar. Porém, pára bruscamente ao ouvir, só agora, um som peculiar do lado de fora da casa.

_"Mas... O que é isso?"_ Pensa, indo até a janela do quarto e pressionando um pequeno interruptor ao lado. As persianas automaticamente se retraem. Vê então, a forte chuva que desabava sobre Autonoe. Na rua da frente pequenos 'córregos' se formavam, indo diretamente para os chamados "hidroescapes" (bueiros). Um cheiro característico de terra molhada invade o quarto. "Que coisa estranha, nem é temporada de chuva... Que tempo maluco."

Julian olha para o calendário que pendia em uma das paredes do quarto, com várias marcações feitas à tinta, em certas datas.

Na verdade, em Autonoe, não havia chuva comumente, como na Terra. Isso se dava à mística metamorfose que ocorrera anos atrás, quando a magia fora totalmente extinta daquele continente. Este fenômeno natural, agora, era tão raro que existiam datas de previsão de chuva.

E aquele não era um dia daqueles... Ao contrário, estava bastante longe de tal época.

"Mãe?" Ele chama pela mãe, enquanto se dirige para a sala, saindo do quarto. "Você viu que coisa estranha? Essa chuva tão forte e justo hoje! Não é muito estra..." O garoto pára de falar ao ver a mãe com um rosto um tanto preocupado, olhando para o aparelho televisor, que estava ligado em um tipo de reportagem. "Mãe, o que houve? Você está bem?"

"Julian..." Sem tirar o olhar do rosto, ela aponta para a tevê. O garoto presta atenção.

"_Continuamos aqui, em frente ao palácio de Autonoe, onde faleceu hoje, por volta das duas da manhã, o presidente da República de Autonoe, Luchenko._" Anuncia a repórter na TV, com um microfone preso ao ouvido e trajando um terno preto. Ao fundo, a forte chuva caía sobre o jardim do palácio, onde havia muitos outros repórteres de várias emissoras. "_O presidente vinha sofrendo, já a algum tempo, de uma degeneração pulmonar aguda, o que lhe foi fatal hoje pela madrugada."_

"Puxa..." Julian fica surpreso com o que escuta. O presidente de Autonoe, morto? Na verdade, apesar da surpresa, aquilo tem pouco impacto sobre o mesmo, pois Luchenko nunca mostrara o rosto em público. Ordem do complicado método de governo de Autonoe. "E pensar que nem tivemos a chance de conhecê-lo. Que tragédia..."

"Mas ele fez muita coisa por todos nós." Fala a mãe do garoto. "Ele nos deu muita importância, diferente dos antigos governantes que apenas tinham seus olhos voltados para as pessoas da parte urbana da cidade."

"Eu estudei um pouco sobre ele. Mas nem mesmo nos livros aparece alguma figura dele. Tinha certa curiosidade de saber como ele é." Afirma, voltando o olhar para a TV. Nesse exato instante, vê algo que lhe chama ainda mais a atenção... A mesma repórter, bem como vários outros, falavam com Anna...

A garota mal consegue falar aos repórteres, pois se mostrava muito abalada, ao lado de sua fiel escudeira, Subaru.

Por alguns momentos, Julian havia se esquecido de que o presidente da república era pai da garota pela qual dedicou tanto amor... E ainda dedicava, mesmo que contra sua vontade. Vê-la, agora, fazia-o sentir uma dor no peito... Mas também, uma sensação boa...

Começava a se lembrar daquele fatídico dia, em que ela lhe deixou sozinho naquele lugar. Sozinho, sem ninguém para socorrer-lhe, enquanto ela saía em segurança dali.

Sozinho, para morrer...

"Ahn... Mas o que estou fazendo!" Fala o garoto para si mesmo, sacudindo a cabeça. _"Isso não é hora para pensar nisso! Ela deve estar muito abalada com a perda do pai. Eu sei, porque acho que ficaria assim também se eu perdesse minha mãe."_ Pensa.

A mãe de Julian podia ver o olhar distante do garoto enquanto observava a filha de Luchenko, falando à TV... Ela dá um leve sorriso, tapando a boca com os dedos.

"Julian?"

"Sim mãe?"

"Por acaso conheceu essa menina?"

"... Porque a pergunta?"

"Reparei o jeito que você olha para ela. Nunca vi um olhar tão apaixonado antes. É como se você já a tivesse visto antes." Fala sorrindo. "Estou certa?"

"N-Não mãe..." Ele continua ruborizado. "E-Ela apenas me lembrou de alguém que eu conhecia... Nada mais."

"Hum..." Julian continua olhando para a TV fixamente, enquanto a mãe fica um pouco desconfiada. Logo a repórter falava novamente.

"_O enterro do presidente se realizará exatamente ao meio dia. Mesmo com o inesperado tempo que hoje faz em nossa cidade. Esta é uma convocação para todos os habitantes de Autonoe prestarem uma última homenagem ao presidente Luchenko."_

"Nós vamos até lá mãe?"

"Claro que sim meu filho. É nosso dever como cidadãos ir ao enterro do nosso presidente..." Ela se levanta, fitando o garoto. "... Mas se você não quiser ir, acho que não haverá problemas."

"Não, não! Eu acompanharei a senhora sim."

A mãe sorri e dá um forte abraço no filho, que retribui. E a chuva continua a cair lá fora...

(...) 

Não muito longe dali, em um pequeno laboratório, outra TV estava ligada, justamente para ver o trágico acontecimento daquele dia. Sob o som forte da chuva caindo do lado de fora, Keinzer observava o repórter falar, sentado sobre uma das cadeiras do lugar e segurando uma caneca de café fumegante.

"*Uaaa*!" A cientista adentra no laboratório, bocejando. "Oi Keinzer."

"Oi Alexis..." Responde, sem retirar os olhos da TV.

"Nham..." Esticando e alongando os músculos dos braços, ela se aproxima de Keinzer. "O que está vendo?"

Ele aponta para a TV em silêncio, e bebe um gole da caneca. Alexis presta atenção no que o repórter falava. Algo sobre algum sepultamento ou coisa assim.

"Mas... Quem morreu?"

"... Luchenko."

"O que?" Ela diz, chocada. "Mas como? Ontem mesmo ele veio aqui falar com Dimitri e parecia tão bem!"

"Pois é." Responde, seco, colocando a caneca fumegante sobre a mesa. "Com Luchenko morto, as coisas serão mais difíceis."

A cientista esfrega os olhos e olha para a chuva que caía lá fora, como se já entendesse do que se tratava. Com um olhar triste, vê as gotas escorrerem pelo vidro de uma das janelas.

"Keinzer..."

"Sim?"

"Quando "o primeiro" vai despertar?"

O cientista toma novamente a caneca em mão, um pouco antes de falar e dá um longo suspiro.

"Daqui a algumas horas, provavelmente no fim da tarde."

"Eu espero que aqueles garotos fiquem bem." Senta-se em uma outra cadeira que havia por ali. Keinzer permanece em silêncio, olhando a TV. "E... Onde está Dimitri?"

"Quando eu acordei não o encontrei aqui. Provavelmente ele soube da notícia da morte de Luchenko, antes de nós e foi para o palácio."

"É bem provável. Típico dele fazer isso..."

"E quanto a você?" Indaga Keinzer, colocando a caneca sobre alguns papéis que estavam na mesa.

"O que tem eu?"

"Sonhou com _ele_, não sonhou?"

"..."

"Pela sua cara acho que estou certo."

Alexis tinha uma nítida expressão de cansaço no rosto. Uma noite mal dormida... Como a de Keinzer. Seus cabelos estavam mais embaraçados que o normal e olheiras grandes estavam abaixo de seus olhos.

"Sonhei com _ele_ sim..." Deita a cabeça sobre os próprios braços, na mesa. "Foi horrível. Não consegui fechar os olhos a noite toda, isso está me matando!"

"Eu percebi..."

"Mas mesmo que não tivesse sonhado, já estou nervosa demais com tudo isso que aconteceu, e o que vai acontecer, pra continuar dormindo..."

"Acalme-se. Tudo o que podemos fazer agora, é esperar..."

Nisso, ela vira a cabeça vagarosamente e continua observando a chuva...

(...) 

Entre os enormes pilares do palácio do governo, podiam-se ouvir dezenas de vozes. Uma multidão de pessoas, a maioria políticos, se encontrava no lugar, sendo os primeiros a presenciarem o corpo do presidente, que era mantido lacrado em um grande caixão transparente no centro de um enorme salão. O clima por ali era tenso e pesado.

Exatamente na entrada do palácio, um aglomerado de pessoas tentava, de todas as formas, chegarem a uma única que estava ali. Eram dezenas de repórteres e câmeras, tentando conseguir nem que fosse uma pequena palavra da adorável filha do presidente, Anna. Esta se encontrava em prantos, limpando as lágrimas com um lenço de seda branco e vestindo um vestido longo e rendado, totalmente preto, enquanto Subaru a acompanhava ao seu lado, praticamente estática e, talvez pela primeira vez, expressiva, com o pensamento distante, enquanto olhava para Anna.

"Senhorita, por favor, diga-nos quando soube da morte de seu pai."

"A senhorita foi a primeira a ver o corpo do falecido presidente?"

"Como a senhorita está reagindo a tudo isto?"

"... *snif*... Eu sinto muito, mas... *snif*... Não consigo mais falar em meu pai. Sinto uma terrível dor no peito quando me lembro dele, feliz, há poucos dias atrás. Com a licença dos senhores, eu me retiro..." Ela vira de costas e se dirige para dentro do palácio. A multidão de repórteres pede para que ela esperasse mais um pouco, pois tinham mais perguntas. Mas Subaru coloca-se entre eles e a princesa, firme e com uma expressão séria.

Os repórteres recuam, vendo que não adiantaria continuar insistindo, e ficam sob a chuva forte, observando qualquer movimento no palácio. A cada segundo muitos flashes podiam ser vistos da multidão.

Dentro do palácio, Anna ia sendo cumprimentada por todas as pessoas e políticos importantes pelos quais passava. Subaru acompanhava Anna, cuidadosa, mas ainda pensativa e um tanto 'distante'.

"Princesa Anna, conheci seu pai há algum tempo. Sinto muito mesmo, ele devia ser uma pessoa de bem e muito respeitada." Diz um homem vestido aristocraticamente, para Anna.

"Obrigada senhor... *snif*..."

"Querida Anna, como um dos ministros de Autonoe, gostaria de dar-lhe meus mais sinceros pêsames." Diz outro senhor, com um monóculo no olho direito, aproximando-se da garota.

"Muito obrigada senhor... *snif*... Estou certa de que, onde meu pai estiver, ele estará olhando por todos nós."

Anna fica por alguns minutos falando com vários políticos e pessoas importantes dali e logo se dá conta de que Subaru não estava mais por perto, como sempre ficara.

Surpresa, ela passa os olhos rapidamente pelo salão a procura da Tecnomage e esboça uma reação de desagrado ao ver a mesma, em um canto mais afastado do salão, se dirigindo para um outro lugar qualquer.

"Subaru!" Diz Anna, correndo ao seu encontro.

"..." A tecnomage pára imediatamente e se vira para a garota.

"O que significa isso? Você deveria estar cuidando de mim como sempre faz! Lembre-se que você só pode sair de perto de mim quando eu lhe der ordens para isso."

"..."

"Bem, agora vamos! Temos que sair daqui. Não agüento mais ficar recebendo pêsames dessas pessoas!"

Sem ter o que dizer, Subaru faz um sinal positivo com a cabeça e volta a seguir Anna, com um olhar distante... E um tanto triste.

Logo as duas sobem por uma das grandes escadas do palácio e adentram no grande e luxuoso quarto da garota. Ela tranca a porta, digitando alguns números no painel ao lado da mesma e senta-se em frente a um grande espelho, soltando os cabelos e passando um pano úmido no rosto. Subaru fica em frente a porta enquanto observa Anna.

"Argh! Não suporto isso! Ter que chorar desse jeito estraga toda a minha maquilagem! Que ódio!"

Subaru não se manifesta. Ao contrário, ainda parecia muito distante, pensando em outras coisas. A garota nota que ela nem mesmo ouvira o que ela havia dito.

"Subaru, o que há com você hoje? É impressão minha ou você nem sequer está dando bola para o que eu digo?"

"..." A tecnomage volta a olhar para a garota, com uma expressão séria.

"Às vezes eu não entendo você. Sabe, acho que você está ficando velha. Talvez seu modelo seja muito antigo, sei lá! De todo modo, esse é um dos motivos pelo qual eu quero que aqueles cientistas teimosos construam mais algumas como você, e ainda mais aperfeiçoadas. Você me entende não é Subaru?"

A tecnomage escuta apenas. Era impossível saber se ela reagia com negatividade às ações de Anna, pois Subaru nunca esboçava uma expressão diferente da que tinha no rosto naquele momento. Raras eram às vezes que sorria (e estes eram apenas um minúsculo sorriso no canto da boca.) ou ficava zangada (apenas uma leve dobra nas sobrancelhas. E isso quando Anna era ameaçada...).

Após limpar o rosto adequadamente e dar alguns retoques, Anna levanta-se, pronta novamente. Antes, porém, ela se dirige até a grande janela de seu quarto e abre as cortinas. Pelo vidro, fica observando a forte chuva que caía do lado de fora, com desconfiança. Sabia que aquela não era época de chuvas...

"Senhorita Anna?" Fala alguém, do lado de fora da porta. "Chegaram mais repórteres. Eles dizem que querem muito falar com a senhora."

"Ah, ótimo! Diga para eles que eu irei daqui a pouco!" Responde animada.

Subaru repara no entusiasmo da garota... Mas apenas abre a porta para que ela passe, sem dizer uma palavra.

As duas descem novamente para o andar de baixo do palácio e se dirigem para a entrada, onde havia mais repórteres do que antes e, assim que ela se aproxima diversos microfones literalmente voam de encontro a sua boca.

"Senhorita Anna! Uma perguntinha, por favor!"

"Senhorita! Uma palavra para a imprensa!"

"Aqui senhorita, por favor!"

"Calma todos, por favor. Falarei com todos vocês... Um de cada vez." Responde sorrindo. "Você primeiro."

A garota aponta para um dos repórteres ali e este rapidamente fala ao microfone, esperando a resposta.

"Senhorita Anna. Com o falecimento do presidente Luchenko, como ficará o governo de Autonoe?"

"Bem, legalmente agora sou a responsável pelo governo de nossa querida Autonoe. E claro, não é necessário dizer que farei o possível para que o legado de meu pai perdure por muitos anos."

"... Quanto ao governo, vocês não devem se preocupar." Uma voz feminina vinda de trás de Anna chama a atenção dos repórteres.

A garota se vira, surpresa e vê que se trata de uma de suas damas de companhia, Rebecca, a mulher ruiva que aparecera anteriormente, na sala de comunicações.

"Rebecca...?" Exclama Anna, incrédula.

"Quem é a senhora?" Pergunta o repórter.

"Sou uma fiel amiga da princesa Anna senhores. Não existe ninguém melhor do que eu para dizer-lhes que Anna será uma excelente presidenta para nossa nação! E é claro que ela contará com o meu total apoio!"

"..." Anna fica sem palavras... Não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer diante daquilo.

"A senhorita já possui uma meta para o seu governo?" Pergunta o repórter para Anna. Esta é interrompida por Rebecca novamente.

"A princesa Anna é uma pessoa obstinada que luta com todas as forças pelo objetivo da nação. Em outras palavras, ela é alguém que faz de tudo para alcançar seus ideais! Qualquer coisa..."

Anna e Rebecca encaram-se momentaneamente, com a segunda sorrindo de um modo irônico (ou cínico). Anna não conseguia dizer qualquer palavra, apenas responder com um olhar de desprezo, pois pelo visto.

A bela mulher ruiva de olhos rubros sabia demais...

Seria perigoso demais para a princesa de Autonoe falar algo desagradável agora, na frente de tantas câmeras...

Um pouco longe dali, ninguém, nem mesmo Anna, havia reparado que Subaru havia se distanciado da entrada principal.

Ela agora estava de frente para a grande porta do quarto do presidente com o mesmo olhar pensativo de antes.

Com o devido cuidado para que ninguém percebesse sua presença, ela abre a porta do aposento e entra, fechando a porta atrás de si...

Ela se aproxima lentamente da cama do falecido, mais precisamente, do bidê ao lado e toma em mãos o porta-retrato de madeira que estava ali já há algum tempo.

Enquanto olha para a foto, com uma expressão um pouco triste, começa a se lembrar de algumas coisas... Provavelmente o que lhe deixava tão distraída...

**FLASHBACK**

(...) 

"... E é por isso que eu quero que vigie muito bem Anna enquanto eu estiver fora, Subaru. Você é a pessoa em que eu mais confio aqui e, por isso, deixo-a em suas mãos."

"..." Subaru acena positivamente com a cabeça.

Luchenko arruma vários aparatos e roupas em diversas grandes malas. Sairia a negócios por um bom tempo.

Junto dele, no quarto, estava Subaru, de pé em frente à porta, observando o presidente arrumar as suas coisas.

Após colocar todas as coisas na mala, ele fecha o zíper e prepara-se para sair do quarto, mas, pára instantaneamente ao se lembrar de algo.

"Ora... Quase me esqueci." Luchenko toma em mãos o retrato em cima do bidê e senta-se na cama, passando os dedos na foto e sorrindo. "Minha querida... Queria eu que você ainda estivesse aqui para viver ao meu lado."

Subaru apenas observava.

"Você me faz muita falta..." Luchenko levanta-se ainda com o retrato em mãos e começa a pensar em algumas coisas. Coisas estas que o fazem sorrir. "Tem algo que eu nunca lhe falei antes Subaru..."

"...?"

"... Você sabe, tão bem quanto eu que minha esposa já não está mais entre nós. E também sabe como ninguém, que... Eu a amava muito."

"..."

Subaru sorri... E balança a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Sabe Subaru... Seu criador, Dimitri, é um grande amigo meu. Amigo de infância devo dizer. Quando ele criou você para nossa família ele não apenas fez uma guarda costas para nós, mas sim alguém muito especial."Fala, colocando uma das mãos no ombro da Tecnomage.

"..." Subaru olhava fixamente para o presidente, com os olhos maiores e com um certo brilho...

"Você sabia que..." Ele anda alguns passos para trás, com as mãos nas costas, enquanto fala. "... Dimitri colocou em você a aparência de minha querida esposa?"

"...?"

"Sim..." Retorna o olhar para a Tecnomage, sorrindo ternamente. "Você é idêntica a ela, simplesmente igual... Até mesmo a sua beleza é como a dela..."

"..." Subaru, ainda olhando para Luchenko, fica um pouco corada.

"Mas Subaru, não quero que pense que é por isso que você é especial para mim." Ele diz, aproximando-se da tecnomage. "Você faz parte de nossa família desde a época em que foi criada. Cuida da minha filha como ninguém e me sinto seguro com você perto dela. Eu digo tudo isso porque estava tentando pensar em um jeito de agradecer-lhe... E este foi o único que encontrei."

Subaru tinha um olhar diferente dos anteriores. Luchenko exibe um singelo sorriso enquanto a tecnomage o olha fixamente com ternura e as maçãs do rosto vermelhas.

"..."

"...?"

"..."

Subaru se aproxima de Luchenko e, muito vermelha, beija levemente os lábios do presidente, sem tirar os olhos dos dele. Luchenko fica imóvel, apenas observando o que ela fazia e, como era gracioso o jeito que ela ficava na ponta dos pés para alcançar a sua boca.

Logo ela se afasta com um pequeno estalo, corada. Olhava para ele como se não soubesse o que estava fazendo, embora muito envergonhada.

"Subaru, o que foi isso?" Ele pergunta sorrindo como antes.

"..."

"Obrigado..." Ele continua. "... Você quer tentar me fazer feliz Subaru. Mas... Eu já sou bastante feliz com minha filha e com você ao nosso lado e com minha querida esposa..." O presidente continua falando, sempre com um sorriso calmo e amigável no rosto, enquanto observa o retrato da esposa. A tecnomage observa o quanto aquele homem era devotado a sua mulher... Mesmo depois que ela tinha vindo a falecer...

"..."

"Bem! Acho que agora preciso ir!" Ele diz, pegando duas das malas. "Ajude-me aqui, sim?"

Ela imediatamente pega todas as 10 malas restantes e segue Luchenko. Ambos saem do quarto e se dirigem para a saída do palácio. Lá, um transporte estava esperando pelo presidente. Dois homens imediatamente começam a colocar as bagagens no veículo.

Luchenko abre a porta e, um pouco antes de entrar, vira-se para Subaru.

"Tem mais uma coisa que eu esqueci de dizer. Você não se parece apenas externamente com ela... É tão doce quanto."

"...!" Subaru cora novamente.

"Até mais... E, por favor, coloque isto de volta no lugar sim? É muito importante para mim." O presidente entrega o porta-retrato de sua esposa nas mãos da tecnomage. Ela segura o mesmo com força, contra o peito.

Em pouco tempo, o veículo parte dali e Subaru ainda fica por alguns momentos observando o veículo se distanciar...

(...) 

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

O retrato em suas mãos mostrava a figura de Luchenko ao lado de uma jovem idêntica a Subaru. A não ser, é claro, pelas roupas e por aparentar ser um pouco mais madura.

Fora isso, cada detalhe era exatamente igual.

Sentindo uma leve dor no coração, ela retira a foto da porta-retrato e coloca em um pequeno compartimento, dentro de seu próprio corpo. Em seguida, sai dali, tomando cuidado para que ninguém a visse...

(...) 

Cerca de algumas horas depois, uma enorme multidão de pessoas se encontrava em um local aberto e grandioso. Apesar da chuva, o mesmo possuía uma cobertura metálica e transparente, o que não permitia a infiltração da água que caía fortemente.

Tratava-se do cemitério de Autonoe. Em frente da maior lápide de todo o lugar... Um túmulo permanecia aberto, sinal de que o corpo do presidente Luchenko ainda não havia sido sepultado.

"..."

"Julian?"

"Hum?"

Julian e sua mãe haviam chegado a pouco no enorme cemitério. Era a primeira vez que ambos viam tantas pessoas reunidas, pois nem mesmo o centro da cidade ficara deste jeito antes.

O garoto parecia procurar por alguém em meio à multidão, até que sua mãe percebe e lhe chama a atenção.

"Quem está tentando encontrar? Você não pára de olhar para todos os lados..."

"Er... Desculpe mãe, é que estava pensando se o senhor Dimitri não estaria aqui. Queria lhe falar algumas coisas."

"Sobre os pesadelos?"

"É..."

"Bem, se nós o encontrarmos, falaremos com ele. Avisarei caso eu o veja por aí, está bem?"

"Tá certo, obrigado mãe." Agradece, dando um beijo no rosto da mesma.

"Olha só que coincidência..."

"Ah, Elliot!"

Julian vira-se assim que escuta alguém falando em suas costas e nota ser seu amigo do instituto, acompanhado de um senhor de idade, muito provavelmente seu pai.

Após todos se cumprimentarem, os garotos conversam um com o outro enquanto seus pais fazem o mesmo.

Mais pessoas começam a chegar em pouco tempo...

"Que coisa. É uma pena tudo isso que aconteceu. Nem chegamos a conhecê-lo..."

"É..." Concorda Julian. "Foi o mesmo que eu disse para minha mãe. Esse governo de Autonoe é muito estranho. Tá certo que eles dizem ser para a própria segurança do presidente, mas não deixar nós, que somos o povo, ver quem é... Para mim é no mínimo estranho."

"E para quem não é?" Continua Elliot, cruzando os braços e olhando para cima, observando a forte chuva escorrer pela cúpula metálica que cobria o cemitério. "Acho que mais estranho que isso, só esta chuva fora de hora."

"Sim, até parece que tudo resolveu acontecer ao mesmo tempo."

"Mas, mudando um pouco de assunto, como foi a sua visita ao senhor Dimitri?"

"Ah sim! Eu falei para ele sobre o meu problema e tudo o que ele me disse era pra me esforçar e tentar lembrar o que estes pesadelos mostravam. Ele disse também que é muito provável mesmo que eles sejam efeitos colaterais de minhas partes biomecânicas. E também me explicou sobre a Nanotecnologia."

"Puxa, então a visita foi bastante proveitosa!"

"Com certeza."

"E... Você sonhou novamente?"

"Esta noite mesmo. E com algum esforço, consegui segurar na memória algumas imagens. Bem como o senhor Dimitri disse que aconteceria."

"Puxa, que ótimo! Então você tem que falar com o senhor Dimitri novamente, o mais rápido possível!"

"É... Só que hoje, acho que isso vai ser meio difícil..." Fala Julian, olhando para os lados e para as pessoas do funeral.

"Bem lembrado, e falando nisso..."

Elliot aponta para a entrada do cemitério e ali, todos podem ver um veículo escuro adentrando no local vagarosamente. As pessoas abrem passagem e ficam em total silêncio enquanto o veículo que portava o caixão com o presidente passava. Os garotos e seus pais ficam lado a lado, com as cabeças baixas e olhos fechados em posição de respeito.

"... Tava pensando numa coisa..." Cochicha Elliot.

"... O que...?"

"Como que vai ficar o governo de Autonoe agora que não há mais presidente?"

"..."

"Será que vão deixar nas mãos da..."

"..."

Logo a seguir, seis homens de ternos pretos e óculos escuros retiram o caixão do carro e o levam lentamente para um grande pedestal... Ao mesmo tempo, outras pessoas surgem com instrumentos ao lado do pedestal e, assim que o caixão é colocado, o hino de Autonoe começa a ser tocado. Todos escutam com atenção.

Uma grande fila dupla começa a ser formada enquanto o hino é tocado. As pessoas passavam uma a uma ao lado do caixão, para ver o Presidente pela última vez (E alguns, pela primeira vez)...

Alguns minutos depois, Elliot e seu pai observam o presidente. O garoto olha seriamente para o corpo, sem esboçar alguma emoção real, já que era, para ele, um desconhecido. O pai do garoto faz o mesmo, dando lugar a Julian e sua mãe logo depois.

A mãe de Julian mostra-se emocionada ao ver o corpo e não consegue evitar derrubar algumas lágrimas, mesmo nunca tendo visto o presidente na vida. O garoto consola a mãe, acariciando seus ombros, pedindo um pouco de calma.

Logo, é a vez de Julian se aproximar do caixão e olhar para o corpo.

"...?"

"... Julian?" Elliot observa o olhar de surpresa do amigo perante o corpo do presidente e chama sua atenção.

O rapaz permanecia parado em frente ao corpo, com os olhos arregalados de surpresa.

"O que você tem? Porque está aí parado?"

"..."

"E então? Anda, fala o que houve!"

"O presidente..."

"Que tem ele?"

"... Quando eu fui à casa do senhor Dimitri, ele estava lá!"

"O que?" Elliot fica igualmente surpreso. "Quer dizer que você conheceu o presidente?"

"Bem, não exatamente. Quando eu o vi não sabia quem era, e ele também não me disse o nome. Inclusive escondeu quem era ele dizendo que era só um amigo do senhor Dimitri." Explica Julian.

"Mas, porque ele faria isso?"

"Não faço idéia. Talvez por segurança..."

"Pode ser. Mas se é mesmo verdade o que você tá dizendo, então você ironicamente conheceu o presidente de Autonoe um dia antes de ele morrer!"

"Er... P-Parece que sim..."

"Certo... Agora vamos sair logo daqui... As pessoas já estão impacientes com você parado aqui."

Os dois garotos se afastam do caixão. Julian ainda não acreditava que o homem que tinha visto na casa de Dimitri era o presidente Luchenko, em carne e osso!

Mas o que mais lhe fazia pensar era o que ele poderia estar fazendo lá...

"Olá garoto, não cumprimenta mais?"

Julian e Elliot param de andar e observam um homem aproximar-se de ambos. Ele também trajava um terno escuro como os demais.

"Senhor Keinzer!"

"E então garoto, como está?" Cumprimenta o cientista, aproximando-se dos garotos.

"Estou bem, obrigado. Esse é Elliot, um amigo meu."

"Prazer Elliot." Ele cumprimenta, sorrindo.

"O prazer é todo meu senhor! Já ouvi falar no senhor, é uma das pessoas que trabalha com Dimitri, não é?" Indaga um Elliot bastante entusiasmado.

"Sim, embora nossa fama normalmente sempre tenha haver com Dimitri..." Ele ri logo em seguida, brincando. "Não pensei encontrar vocês aqui, no meio de tanta gente."

"É, foi uma coincidência. Aliás, o senhor Dimitri também veio?" Pergunta Julian.

"Se veio, não foi comigo. Eu não o vejo desde hoje de manhã, quando acordei. Ele deve ter tomado conhecimento do que houve antes que nós e veio mais cedo. Vai ser difícil encontrá-lo por aqui..." Keinzer ainda dá algumas olhadelas pelo lugar. Havia realmente muita gente... Mas nem sinal de Dimitri.

"Pena, queria falar com ele. Aliás, tenho de lhe falar uma coisa senhor, ontem fui até o laboratório e falei com o senhor Dimitri e Alexis. Mas também estava lá o próprio presidente! Em pessoa! O senhor sabe dizer o que ele poderia estar fazendo lá?" Pergunta o garoto.

"Bem, como você deve saber, eu estava muito exausto ontem, então dormi, ou tentei fazê-lo, quase o dia todo. Mas pelo pouco que sei, Luchenko era um grande amigo de Dimitri e, provavelmente, estava lá para tratar de assuntos referentes a projetos do próprio. É tudo que sei." Alega. "Pessoalmente eu não o conhecia o suficiente para poder falar algo com certeza absoluta."

"Eu entendo..."

"Eu... Posso fazer-lhe uma pergunta?" Fala Elliot.

"Claro que sim! Desde que eu saiba responder, hehehe!"

"... O que o senhor acha que é isso?" Ele aponta para a cúpula de metal transparente acima deles. A chuva continuava desabando sobre a cidade...

Keinzer olha para cima e vai desfazendo o sorriso do rosto aos poucos. Por alguns instantes pensa no que iria dizer.

"Como o senhor sabe, não estamos em época de chuva, principalmente uma tão forte assim e que já dura horas..."

"Realmente é... Um fenômeno raro!" Responde, gaguejando um pouco. "... Muito raro!"

"..."

"Nós estamos trabalhando para ver se descobrimos o porquê deste fenômeno tão fora de época. Não se preocupem! Assim que descobrirmos algo, vocês serão avisados!"

Julian e Elliot levantam uma das sobrancelhas, tentando entender o motivo do aparente nervosismo do cientista... Teria aquela chuva algo fora do normal?

Há apenas alguns metros dali, após todas as pessoas terem visto o corpo do presidente, mais uma pessoa chega ao local. Na verdade, duas.

"Papai! Papai! ...*snif*...Porque!"

"..."

Anna e Subaru eram as últimas pessoas a chegarem ao local e prestarem uma última homenagem ao tão amado presidente. A garota apóia-se em cima do caixão transparente, em prantos. Subaru apenas fica ao seu lado, olhando para o corpo fixamente...

"Puxa, vejam quem chegou..." Fala Elliot para Julian e Keinzer.

Os três viam a cena toda. E, em meio aos flashes das câmeras dos repórteres, Anna levanta os olhos momentaneamente e observa os três, fixamente. Tanto que esta pára de chorar imediatamente, ficando em silêncio e séria.

"Ela tá olhando pra onde?" Pergunta Elliot.

"Para nós." Fala Keinzer, sério. Julian é o único a ficar calado, pois também olhava para a garota fixamente...

Sentia seu coração bater mais forte quando seus olhos se encontravam com os dela e o seu rosto ficar quente e ruborizado.

Anna sentia exatamente o oposto... Um tipo de asco terrível...

A visão daquele garoto observando-a tão fixamente lhe dava nos nervos...

Após alguns segundos encarando os três, Anna resolve sair de perto do caixão para que pudesse ser sepultado. Como antes, volta a ficar em prantos acompanhada por Subaru.

E, após cerca de duas horas, o corpo do presidente é velado e sepultado. O local vai esvaziando aos poucos...

Somente uma pessoa fica no lugar, olhando pacientemente para o túmulo.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela parte...

E a forte chuva continua a cair...

(...) 

"Eu não posso aceitar isso! Não posso!"

Anna e Subaru, após toda a cerimônia do sepultamento do presidente, se encontravam de volta ao palácio, mais precisamente no quarto da primeira. Ela andava de um lado para o outro, bastante nervosa, com as mãos atrás das costas, pensativa.

"..."

"Quer dizer que para mim, a princesa de Autonoe, aqueles cientistas não dão a mínima atenção quando peço o que quero, mas em compensação, conversam livremente com um moleque como aquele... aquele..." Tenta se lembrar do nome do garoto, mas desiste logo."... Ah! Isso não importa!"

Anna vai de encontro a Subaru e pára em sua frente, com os braços cruzados, seriamente.

"Subaru... Ouça-me com atenção! Quero que você vá até a casa destes cientistas e veja o que está acontecendo por lá! Veja o que esse moleque sabe que eu não sei! Oras, se alguém como ele sabe de algo, tenho muito mais direito de saber também! E mais uma coisa... Se descobrir que é algo que estão tramando contra mim, mate-os, se for preciso! Isso é uma ordem."

"..." Subaru fica imóvel. Por alguns instantes ela não sabia se obedecia ou não aquelas ordens absurdas!

"O que está fazendo aí parada? Ande! Vamos!"

"..." A tecnomage faz um sinal de positivo com a cabeça lentamente e então parte dali, pela janela do quarto. Envolta em uma forte energia, ela voa em direção ao local dito por Anna abaixo da forte chuva.

Anna observa ela se afastar, pela janela, enquanto alguns relâmpagos começam a cortar o céu...

(...) 

Fim de tarde... Quase 7 horas da noite...

"Julian... Tem certeza que vai mesmo sair? Com essa chuva forte e esse monte de relâmpagos..."

"Eu preciso mãe... Tenho que falar com o senhor Dimitri sobre o sonho desta noite. Como eu não o encontrei no enterro do presidente Luchenko, terei de ir até o laboratório de novo."

Julian preparava-se para sair de casa. Estava bastante agasalhado, com uma capa de chuva e um guarda-chuva. Neste exato instante a campainha da casa toca.

"Mas quem pode ser a essa hora?" Indaga a mãe do garoto.

"Ah, é o Elliot mãe. Ele combinou de ir comigo até o laboratório." Ele diz, abrindo a porta e o guarda-chuva em seguida.

"Tudo bem, cuide-se meu filho, e, por favor, não volte tarde..."

"Não se preocupe, vamos ficar bem." Afirma, sorrindo. "Tchau, estou indo!"

Ele fecha a porta atrás de si e abre totalmente o guarda-chuva. Além da chuva, o vento agora era muito forte e quase arrancava o objeto da mão do rapaz. Rapidamente ele se encontra com o amigo próximo ao portão de entrada da casa, também com roupas e o guarda-chuva para aquele momento.

*CABRUUM!*

"Argh! Melhor irmos depressa se não vamos ser levados por essa água toda!" Diz Elliot, um instante antes de uma lufada de vento molhar o seu rosto.

"Hehehe! Vamos logo então!"

Os garotos partem na direção do laboratório que não ficava (muito) longe da casa de Julian. O problema principal era que, devido a forte chuva, as ruas estavam completamente alagadas por não terem dispositivos de drenagem suficientes para tal chuva e os coletivos não estavam circulando devido às falhas no magnetismo do pavimento.

Com água alcançando um pouco acima dos seus pés, eles continuam em frente abaixo dos estouros violentos dos relâmpagos no céu. Apesar de ainda ser fim de tarde, tudo já havia escurecido e a única coisa iluminando eram as luzes dos postes e casas por ali perto.

Minutos depois de muita caminhada, os dois chegam em frente ao laboratório. Dali já se via as luzes acesas nas janelas.

"... Senhor Dimitri!" Chama Julian, ao interfone, protegendo os olhos da chuva trazida pelo vento forte. "Sou eu, Julian e um amigo meu!"

O portão se abre com um estalo e eles adentram o mais rápido possível.

Eles fecham os guarda chuvas e passam pela porta de entrada, que se abre automaticamente.

"Puxa, mas que chuva!" Comenta Elliot, assim que a porta se fecha logo atrás.

"..."

Para espanto de Julian e Elliot, o lugar parecia revirado! Vários papéis estavam espalhados por todos os lugares e alguns "beckers" contendo substâncias estavam no chão, quebrados.

Havia ainda duas garrafas de bebida alcoólica em cima da mesa, sendo que uma estava vazia e a outra caída, com quase todo o conteúdo derramado.

"Mas... O que aconteceu aqui?" Pergunta Elliot.

"Senhor Dimitri! Senhor Keinzer! Alexis! Tem alguém aí!" O garoto chama por alguém, bastante nervoso e assustado com a cena.

Do corredor que leva para os aposentos dos cientistas, um deles surge logo depois do grito de Julian. Cambaleante, com um copo de gelo nas mãos e ainda com a roupa que usara no enterro, porém amassada e amarrotada, Keinzer mostrava sinais claros de embriaguez...

"Ju-Julian… É você?" Indaga o cientista, esfregando os olhos, enxergando tudo com dificuldade.

"Senhor Keinzer! Mas, o que deu no senhor! Porque está bebendo desse jeito? E, o que aconteceu aqui!"

"Heh..." O cientista senta-se em uma das cadeiras e coloca o que restou da bebida no copo. "Vamos brindar..."

"Brindar ao que?"

"... Ao fim do mundo!"

"... O que!"

"..."

Julian aproxima-se de Keinzer e pega seu copo, colocando-o sobre a mesa. Ele então sacode rapidamente o cientista para que voltasse a si.

"Mas o que o senhor quer dizer com isso! E onde estão os outros!" Ele indaga.

"... Eles... Eles... Não estão aqui."

"Mas por quê?"

"..."

"Tem a ver com esta chuva, não é?" Arrisca Elliot.

"... Sim..."

"O que tem essa chuva! Vamos fale!" O garoto Julian parecia perder momentaneamente o controle.

"... Bem..." Ele então se levanta mais calmo. "Descobrimos que esta chuva não é um fenômeno normal, e sim de origem mágica."

"O que! Mas como assim!"

"Mágica...?"

"Tem uma coisa que eu não falei sobre Luchenko, Julian..."

"E o que é! O que ele tem haver com isso!"

"Luchenko nasceu em Elencia, o outro continente de nosso mundo Pasiphaë. Ele possuía poderes mágicos, naturais para as pessoas de Elencia..." Keinzer falava e os garotos apenas prestavam atenção. Lá fora, os relâmpagos ainda estouravam, enquanto o vento e a chuva continuavam fortes. A luz que iluminava o aposento começava a falhar, piscando aleatoriamente. "... Pelo que fiquei sabendo, ele participou da Antiga Grande Guerra contra o mago Loknath..."

"Antiga Grande Guerra?"

"Foi uma guerra que aconteceu há muitos anos atrás entre o povo de Autonoe e este mago, sumamente poderoso, que pretendia conquistar Pasiphaë." Diz Elliot, relembrando das aulas de história que tivera. "Autonoe então se uniu com Elencia para derrotá-lo e lacrá-lo para sempre em um lugar já esquecido. Ao menos é isso que me lembro pelo que estudei."

"Hum..."

"Exatamente... O problema é que..." Keinzer se dirige para a Janela fechada apenas com o vidro e observa a rua e a chuva lá fora. "... Esse mago, antes de ser selado, condenou o povo de Autonoe a uma maldição. No caso esta chuva."

"Mas... E o que Luchenko tem haver com isso?"

Keinzer se vira para Julian, sério.

"Luchenko era um mago poderoso que, com sua magia, detinha o poder da maldição de Loknath. Mas agora que está morto..." O cientista engole em seco, olhando para baixo. "A maldição se libertou..."

"..."

"Mas é só uma chuva." Elliot tenta amenizar o clima, sem entender o porquê de tamanha preocupação. "Ela realmente é muito forte, mas será que ela pode acabar com todos nós?"

"Você não entende nada garoto!" Keinzer pega o copo da mesa e joga contra uma parede, quebrando-o em pedaços! *CRASH!* "... Essa chuva está apenas iniciando um tipo de transformação! O índice de Ph dela está diminuindo monstruosamente rápido!"

"..." Elliot fica assustado, com os olhos arregalados.

"Bom, e isso significa o que?" Pergunta Julian.

"... Que a chuva vai se transformar em algum tipo de... Ácido ou coisa assim." Completa o amigo, ainda imóvel com a notícia.

"Não pode ser! Isso é sério!"

"Acha que eu brincaria com isso! Veja!"

Keinzer aponta pela janela e os garotos vão até ali para olhar. Reparam que os vegetais, e árvores próximos dali estavam completamente murchos! A grama que havia ali parecia tornar-se negra, como se estivesse queimada.

"... Não..." Julian olhava com desespero... Agora começava a entender o que eram aqueles rostos em seu pesadelo... Eram as pessoas de Autonoe sob essa chuva destruidora!

"Logo a chuva estará tão concentrada que derreterá até os ossos das pessoas... E o concreto das casas e edifícios. Tudo será destruído!" Fala Keinzer, sentando fatidicamente sobre a cadeira. "A menos que..."

"A menos que...!" Julian parte para cima de Keinzer, ainda mais desesperado. Ele pega o mesmo pela gola com as mãos. "Vamos! Deve haver algo que possamos fazer! Se tiver fale! Não quero que a minha mãe acabe daquele jeito! Fale droga!"

"Julian, calma!" Pede Elliot, assustado com a mudança brusca de humor do amigo. Ele parecia outra pessoa...

"... O único que poderia fazer algo é Dimitri, pois ele é um tecnomage com poderes avançadíssimos. Mas como pode ver infelizmente ele não está!" Diz o cientista, soltando as mãos do garoto de sua roupa.

Os garotos recuam um passo... Realmente, Dimitri não estava ali, e ninguém tinha um poder como o dele.

"..." Elliot, que se mantinha calado e pensativo, levanta a cabeça. "... Mas Julian também é um Tecnomage não é?"

"..."

"Sim!" Julian volta a falar. "Eu também sou um Tecnomage! Posso não ter os poderes que o senhor Dimitri possui, mas acho que posso me esforçar, se isso for salvar Autonoe e a minha mãe de morrerem desse jeito! Diga o que tenho que fazer! Por favor!"

"..." Keinzer, ainda sentado, suspira pensativo, enquanto olha fixamente para Julian...

(...) 

Um único veículo voava baixo sobre as ruas alagadas de Autonoe. Dentro deste, estavam Keinzer e os dois garotos, Julian, no banco da frente, preparando-se e Elliot, no banco de trás. Os dois observavam a cidade sendo invadida cada vez mais pela água e o vento fortíssimo, enquanto Keinzer concentra-se em acelerar o máximo que pode. A água das ruas é jogada para os lados com violência assim que eles passam pelos locais. O veículo voa em ziguezague, devido a embriaguez do cientista.

"Para onde estamos indo?" Pergunta Elliot.

"Para o centro da cidade." Responde Keinzer, sem retirar os olhos da 'estrada', acelerando.

"E o que exatamente tenho que fazer?" Indaga Julian, preocupado, sentado no banco de carona.

"O mago Loknath colocou toda a maldição em uma 'pedra-recipiente' e a implantou no centro da cidade, no subterrâneo. Lembra-se do acidente com o _Alurium_?"

"O que tem?"

"Tudo mentira." Diz seriamente, enquanto faz uma curva bruscamente. "O que causou aquele acidente foi a força deste 'recipiente mágico', que tem um nome específico. Chama-se _Limiar_."

"_Limiar.._." Fala Julian, pensando sobre toda a história do _Alurium_. "Não acredito que tudo aquilo era uma invenção...!"

"O governo resolveu esconder para não assustar a população. E por isso, colocaram a culpa no _Alurium_ que utilizamos para indústrias. O que aconteceu, de fato, é que os explosivos não atingiram o _Alurium_, mas sim o _Limiar_, que acabou reagindo e descarregando uma imensa quantidade de energia sobre a área. E isso causou a catástrofe que todos já sabem." Imediatamente ele freia o veículo bruscamente. "Chegamos. Vamos descer rápido!"

Os três saem do veículo rapidamente. Elliot e Julian ficam observando, abismados, no centro de um cruzamento da parte mais urbana da cidade, uma gigantesca esfera de energia, em um tom negro e cinzento, repleta de faíscas vermelhas! Keinzer abria o porta-malas do veículo e retirava aos poucos uma espécie de corda metálica com um gancho, presa em um rolo enorme.

"A-Aquilo é o _Limiar_!" Pergunta Elliot, impressionado.

"Sim. Aqui! Segure isso, rápido!" Diz, entregando o gancho para Julian. Este segura o objeto e o prende na roupa, após dar algumas voltas e ter certeza de estar firme.

"O que eu preciso fazer afinal!"

"Você deve retirar de dentro daquela coisa o pedaço de Limiar que está expulsando toda essa energia. Vou ser franco com você, não sei o que pode acontecer, portanto, caso algo dê errado, vou puxar você!" Explica Keinzer abaixo de chuva "É impossível para mim ou o seu amigo entrarmos ali! Aquela energia nos mataria em segundos!"

"..."

"Vai mesmo fazer isso? É muito arriscado!" Indaga Elliot, protegendo os olhos da luz da energia.

"... Vou. Eu preciso!"

"Ótimo!" Keinzer não perde tempo e desenrola uma parte do fio metálico. "Então vá o mais depressa possível!"

Imediatamente Julian se vira e arremessa-se contra o globo de energia reluzente. Elliot segura o fio enquanto Keinzer segurava na alavanca que liberava ou recolhia mais do fio metálico.

O vento naquele local era tão forte que o rapaz preso na corda literalmente plana no ar, em direção a energia!

Assim que colide com a mesma, vários relâmpagos no céu voltam a explodir enquanto ele faz força para penetrar dentro da luz, que o repelia! Dali, ele conseguia ver, com muita dificuldade em meio à esfera escura, um núcleo minúsculo e cristalino, provavelmente o tal _Limiar_.

_"Força garoto... Você consegue..."_ Pensa o cientista enquanto as gotas de chuva escorriam pelo seu rosto.

Julian força a entrada no globo, mas era impossível! A força o repelia de tal maneira que ele não conseguia sequer chegar perto do _Limiar_. Logo, a energia o expulsa com força, lançando-o direto contra a parede de um edifício do outro lado daquela rua.

" *CRASH!* Argh!"

"Droga! Vamos recolher você Julian!" Avisa Elliot, gritando lá de baixo.

"Não!" Grita Julian, em resposta.

"... Mas você vai morrer assim!"

"... Eu... Não vou...!" O garoto agora havia descido e se recuperado da batida. Por terra, com água até seus joelhos, ele forçava a aproximação do globo, protegendo o rosto da chuva e do fortíssimo vento que ia contra ele. "Eu não vou morrer!"

Julian joga-se novamente contra o globo e golpeia com força o mesmo, forçando novamente a sua entrada. Mais uma vez a energia começa a repelí-lo com uma força monstruosa!

"Ele não vai agüentar!"

"... Olhe de novo garoto..." Diz Keinzer, calmamente. Elliot encara o cientista, perguntando-se do porquê de tamanha confiança... E volta a olhar o amigo.

Imediatamente, o braço direito do rapaz exibe pequenas marcas luminosas a sua volta, como se também expulsasse energia. A seguir, começa a penetrar lentamente no globo e a se aproximar cada vez mais do _Limiar_, o núcleo de toda aquela energia.

"Você não vai acabar comigo!" Seus cabelos eram jogados totalmente para trás com a força arrasadora do vento no interior do globo

"Isso garoto... Continue... Falta pouco!"

Perto dali... Protegendo-se do vento fortíssimo, Subaru observava tudo, impressionada com a força do garoto... Que toca no _Limiar_ e o toma em mãos finalmente, causando um gigantesco clarão de luz.

*KBOOOM!*

"Argh!"

A luz cega temporariamente a todos e, segundos depois, dissipa-se... Deixando apenas Julian atirado no local, com o pedaço de cristal negro em mãos. O globo de energia desaparecera e o fragmento, pouco a pouco, deixava de emitir as violentas faíscas vermelhas.

Uma tonalidade de luz cinzenta e pálida envolvia o objeto, dando-lhe um ar sinistro

Elliot corre até o garoto e o levanta enquanto este ainda observava o objeto, com receio e curiosidade.

"Julian, você tá legal! Fala algo!"

"... Argh... Eu estou bem." Afirma, um pouco zonzo, com o objeto na mão.

"Você conseguiu! Você é incrível! Como fez aquilo!"

"Er... Não sei..."

Keinzer os observava do carro, sorrindo.

... E também... Observava uma outra energia... Crescendo atrás dos garotos...

"Vamos sair daqui..." Elliot levanta-se, ajudando o amigo a se levantar.

"..."

"O que foi?" Indaga o garoto ao ver que Julian para momentaneamente.

"... Mas o que?"

"Argh!"

Uma enorme elipse surge atrás dos garotos e os suga com um vento fortíssimo. Água, alguns destroços, árvores e os garotos começam a ser arrastados! Até mesmo Subaru, que estava distante, sente-se sugada pela energia.

Os dois garotos são erguidos do solo pelo vento, mas Julian rapidamente segura o cordão metálico com uma das mãos. Elliot se segura na perna do garoto, enquanto que sua outra mão segurava o cristalino _Limiar_.

"Senhor Keinzer!" Grita Julian. "Puxe-nos!"

Apesar do chamado de Julian, Keinzer apenas olha o que acontecia... Com as mãos nas costas.

"Senhor Keinzer! O que esta fazendo! Puxe-nos! Depressa!" Ele diz, segurando no fio enquanto sua mão sangra pela força do vento.

"Julian... Você fez bem o seu trabalho aqui!" Diz o cientista, retirando uma espécie de faca a laser (literalmente) das costas. "Mas se quiser salvar os seus entes queridos... Encontre os demais Limiares! Você conseguirá, eu sei que sim!"

"Senhor Keinzer!"

"Boa sorte...!"

O cientista então, corta o fio metálico e Julian e Elliot são arrastados para dentro da energia violentamente.

Keinzer, guarda a faca e o que restou do fio no porta-malas e prepara-se para sair dali... Quando algo lhe chama a atenção: outra pessoa adentra, sem hesitar, dentro da energia, desaparecendo rapidamente junto com os garotos...

"Hunf... Subaru..." Diz o cientista, entrando no veículo e saindo dali... Com alguma dificuldade para arrancar.

Logo... A energia vai desaparecendo, juntamente com os três...

-/-

**Continua...**


End file.
